


Compañero inesperado

by greenandboo



Series: Hermanos Holland [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Sub Louis, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Louis, Werewolf Mates, cross-Posted on Sweek, greenandboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Hermanos Holland #01[Brian-Marcus]by Toni GriffinEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Tras ser rechazado por sus padres y expulsado de su manada por ser gay, Louis se mete en su camioneta y conduce sin destino. Cuando su camioneta sufriera una avería fuera de la pequeña ciudad de Leyburn, Louis nunca pensó que se encontraría con su compañero, y mucho menos que su compañero lo rechazara también, porque es heterosexual.

Harry está conmocionado por la aparición inesperada de un hermoso hombre que dice ser su compañero. Harry no puede ser gay. Él es el sheriff de un pequeño pueblo, y esas dos cosas no van bien juntas. Y mucho menos el hecho de que todos sus hermanos son gay. Alguien tiene que casarse, sentar cabeza y tener una familia para continuar con el nombre de los Holland.

¿Harry podrá llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que su compañero es un hombre o va a arriesgarse a perder a Louis siempre? Sin embargo, no todos en la manada están del todo felices con esta unión.

_Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer._

_[Marcus-Harry|Brian-Louis]_


	2. Capítulo 1

El pop ruidoso de su neumático pinchado y el camión yéndose hacía un lado mientras conducía por la autopista habría sido suficiente para que a alguien le diera un ataque al corazón.

—¡Mierda! ¿Me puede ir peor esta semana? —exclamó Louis mientras maniobraba lentamente su camión para dejarlo a un lado de la carretera.

Estaba oscureciendo, y no tenía rueda de repuesto. Sabía que tenía que haber cogido una, pero tuvo que irse con tanta prisa que se le había ido de la cabeza. Pensando en la última semana hizo una mueca.

Lo que lo hubiese poseído finalmente para abrirse y ser honesto acerca de su sexualidad lo superó. Sabía que sus padres no estarían muy felices, pero nunca pensó que su Alfa le daría la espalda, echándolo de la manada. No creía que ser gay fuera algo fuera de lo normal, pero al parecer con quien durmiese, era problema de toda la manada.

Hizo una mueca al recordar a su Alfa diciéndole que se fuera y no volviera, ya que no sería bienvenido. No le dieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de recoger sus pertenencias. Así que había saltado a su furgoneta con nada más que la ropa que llevaba, su billetera, teléfono y se fue lejos del único hogar que había conocido.

Había estado en la carretera durante los tres últimos días, en dirección a las regiones del sur de Australia. Deteniéndose solo para dormir, quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre su antigua manada y él. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de dejar correr a su lobo y sentía la tensión en la piel, como si el lobo estuviera ansioso por salir.

Louis no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, no tenía familia, aparte de los que había dejado atrás, y que ya no querían tener nada que ver con él. Fue solo una suerte que su camioneta se rompiera a unos ocho kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Había estado viendo las señales de Leyburn durante los últimos diez minutos.

Parecía una ciudad relativamente pequeña, agradable, pero uno nunca lo podía decir hasta que no conociera a la gente.

Louis se apoyó en el asiento del conductor y cerró los ojos. Pasando sus manos por el pelo, tomó una respiración profunda. Eso ayudó a que su lobo se calmase, aunque su mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor. Sin trabajo, sin familia, sin manada, y alejándose de su único amigo. El poco dinero que había ahorrado, lo había gastado en su constante viaje de huida. Las lágrimas empezaron a picarle los ojos al tratar de detenerlas.

«¡No llores!»

—¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? —se preguntó Louis en voz alta, a pesar de que allí no había nadie para responderle. Mientras miraba en el espejo retrovisor, se dio cuenta de que un coche de policía se había parado detrás de él.

—Genial, —se quejó Louis—. Esto no hace más que mejorar. Apuesto a que me va a decir que es ilegal que se estropee un coche en este tramo de la carretera.

Mientras seguía mirando por el espejo, el hombre más sexy que había visto nunca salió del coche de policía y fue hacia él. Louis no pudo apartar sus ojos de él. Dios, era impresionante. Tenía que medir por lo menos un metro ochenta y tres centímetros, con un cuerpo musculoso y un pelo castaño oscuro casi negro que caía por sus ojos. Louis no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos todavía, pero estaba seguro que serían una preciosidad, y el hombre tenía unos labios que Louis se podría pasar horas besándolo y no tener nunca suficiente. La polla de Louis hizo un movimiento al ver al bello hombre.

—Justo lo que necesito, una paliza por correrme por un policía. Compórtate. —Le dijo Louis a su polla.

El oficial llamó a la ventana. Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando miró al hombre y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran de un profundo marrón chocolate. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el olor más increíble le llegó, era primario, muy masculino, almizclado, recordándole a su lobo cuando corría a través del bosque. Su lobo se dio cuenta al instante, se levantó, con ganas de acercarse a este asombroso perfume. Su polla se puso dura como una roca en cuestión de segundos y palpitaba con insistencia contra la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

—¡Mierda!, tú eres mi compañero. —Espetó sin censurar lo que estaba diciendo. Mirando la cara del oficial, deseó tenerle.

(...)

El Inspector Harry Holland no estaba de buen humor. Estaba harto de tener que defenderse porque no había elegido a ninguna compañera y se asentaba para tener cachorros. No fue por falta de intentarlo, eso seguro. Harry tenía tantas citas como podía. Solo que no había tantas oportunidades en una ciudad del tamaño de Leyburn. Simplemente no parecía hacer 'clic' con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido. Y no parecía durar más de un par de semanas.

Acababa de hablar por teléfono con su madre que quiso saber qué estaba mal con Stacey, la mujer con la que había roto un par de días antes. Nunca supo cómo las noticias les llegaban tan pronto a sus padres, no le había contado a nadie la razón por la que había roto con la hermosa rubia. Casi había logrado salir con ella durante un año. Él puso fin a la relación. No estaba enamorado de ella, y el sexo estaba bien, no, la tierra no crujía. Harry siempre había preferido dormir solo, y nunca le permitió pasar la noche poniendo como excusa que lo podían necesitar para el trabajo.

Harry estaba furioso con Stacey porque lo había intentado forzar. Todavía estaba dudando de si debía informar a Alex, su Alfa y hermano sobre la situación.

Su radio en el coche lo avisó de una avería a las afueras de la ciudad y como era el que estaba más cerca, incluso a pesar de que se dirigía a su casa después de un día agotador, pensó en echarle un vistazo. Mientras se ponía detrás de la antigua Ford, se dio cuenta del estado de la placa de la matrícula.

—Así, que no es de aquí entonces. —Se murmuró a sí mismo mientras salía del coche patrulla y se dirigía al otro vehículo. Mientras se acercaba, el más dulce aroma comenzó a cosquillearle en la nariz. Su lobo de repente husmeó queriendo salir a investigar y su pene se endureció en segundos. Nunca había tenido esta reacción con nadie antes y gimió cuando tomó una respiración profunda para tratar de recuperar el control de su cuerpo. No funcionó. El aroma de las flores y del sol fluía a través de su cuerpo, gimió de nuevo en silencio, cuando se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

Dio un golpecito en la ventana, esperando que el ocupante la bajara. Tomó otro aliento, trató de calmar su acelerado corazón. No entendía lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Cuando la ventana bajó, vio los más increíbles ojos verdes que había visto en su vida.

'¡Mierda! Tú eres mi compañero'. Le dijo el hombre de la camioneta.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y frunció el ceño al hombre que estaba en la camioneta. Seguramente no había podido oír lo que pensó que había oído.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó Harry, aún frunciendo el ceño ante el hombre.

—Eres mi compañero, —repitió, esta vez sin maldición y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

—¿Compañero? ¿De qué estás hablando? No sé tú, pero yo no soy gay. —Respondió con firmeza. Harry inhaló el dulce aroma de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que este hombre no olía como la manada, pero sin duda era un lobo cambiaformas, lo que significaba que lo sabía todo sobre los compañeros. Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar los pensamientos que corrían por su cerebro. 

«No soy gay». Se repitió para sí mismo más que para el otro.

—Me llamo Louis Townsend —dijo mientras sostenía su mano por la ventana.

—No me importa cuál es tu nombre, solo necesito que muevas tu vehículo —gruñó Harry mientras daba otro paso atrás del hombre con el olor impresionante.

La cara del tipo cayó cuando hizo esta última observación.

No sabía por qué la había hecho, pero el joven le dio sensación de mal humor. Verse enfrentado a este increíblemente y hermoso hombre que afirmaba que era su compañero le daba la sensación de haberse golpeado la cabeza. No era gay, no podía ser gay, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre antes.

Bueno no, eso no era exactamente así, pero nunca había hecho nada. ¿Por qué el destino le mandaba a su trabajo a su compañero, cuando era el único hombre hetero de su familia, el único para tener cachorros y continuar con el nombre de su familia? Louis parecía que alguien había golpeado a su cachorro.

—Mira, nosotros no somos compañeros —dijo Harry con voz muy firme—. Hay que mover la camioneta. Si está averiada, aquí tienes el número del garaje local. Probablemente esté cerrado, pero alguien vendrá y remolcará el vehículo para que puedan repararlo mañana.

Le entregó el número, con cuidado de no tocar a Louis, y se volvió para irse. Mientras se volvía, se dio cuenta que Louis se limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al causar dolor en el otro hombre, pero enderezó la columna vertebral y volvió a su vehículo. Le tomó todo el esfuerzo del mundo, no darse la vuelta y volver a Louis. No podía ser gay. Sus padres contaban con que fuera hetero. Cuando puso su coche en marcha, se negó a mirar por el espejo retrovisor por temor a que fuera su perdición.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry se detuvo en la entrada de la casa que compartía con sus tres hermanos y gimió. Por supuesto, todos sus hermanos tenían que estar en casa. Dios, no había tenido un momento en casa para sí mismo en las últimas semanas ¿Por qué eligieron este momento para estar todos aquí cuando solo quería estar solo? 

Su polla todavía era una dura roca, y no parecía que fuese a bajar a corto plazo. Todavía podía sentir el olor de Louis, y se aferró a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, volvió a gemir y golpeó la mano contra el volante. No podía estar sucediendo.

Controlando sus nervios, salió del coche y se fue hacia la casa. Podía oír a sus hermanos en el interior hablando. Puso cara de póker y abrió la puerta.

—Harry, ven aquí. —Le gritó su hermano mayor, Alex, desde la sala de estar.

Bueno, no podía esconderse, pensó Harry. No podía esconderse en su habitación, enderezó sus hombros, fue a unirse a sus hermanos en la sala de estar.

Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que Alex descansaba en uno de los sofás de cuero marrón con los pies sobre la mesa de café, próximo a él estaba Patrick o Rick, como le gustaba que lo llamaran, y Simon estaba ocupando otro de los sofás. Todos ellos parecían relajados viendo el partido de fútbol. Harry se acercó a la silla y se dejó caer, su polla seguía estando dura, y este era el último lugar en el que realmente quería estar.

Alex le sonrió.

—¿Qué te pasa, mal día en el trabajo?

—Nada importante. Déjalo —refunfuñó.

Alex lo miró con esa mirada penetrante y entonces notó el bulto en el pantalón y levantó una ceja.

Harry rápidamente agarró un cojín detrás de él y se lo puso por encima de su palpitante polla.

—¿Estás bien ahí? —Alex tenía una sonrisa en su cara que Harry estaba empezando a detestar.

—Sí, bien —gruñó a su hermano que volvió a subir una ceja. Mierda.

—Habla.

—No.

—Harry. —Mierda, ¿por qué Alex tenía que usar su maldita voz de Alfa?

Tomó una profunda respiración. Harry suspiró.

—Creo que conocí a mi compañero hoy.

Alex le sonrío.

—¿Qué quieres decir con creo? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Cómo se llama?

Tanto Simon como Rick estaban prestándoles más atención a Alex y a él que al juego.

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo, la acción lo hizo creer que Louis tuvo que hacer lo mismo por la tarde, debido a que su pelo parecía alborotado, como si acabara de salir de la cama. Su polla se sacudió en sus vaqueros, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Jesús, no podía ser cierto.

—Un hombre.

—¿En serio?

Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que todos sus hermanos lo estaban mirando atentamente. Bueno, no hay momento como el actual para ver cómo iban a reaccionar con la noticia.

—Él paró su camioneta estropeada justo en las afueras de la ciudad —dijo Harry mirando a los ojos de Alex.

Se dio cuenta en el momento exacto que su hermano procesó lo que había dicho.

—¿Él? ¿Tu pareja es un hombre? —le preguntó Alex.

La mirada de su rostro no tenía precio. En cualquier otro momento Harry se habría echado a reír por la mirada aturdida de su Alfa, pero no podía encontrar esta situación divertida.

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. Se dio cuenta de las sonrisas de satisfacción en las caras de sus otros hermanos.

—Bueno, parece que me debes cincuenta pavos. —Le dijo Rick a Simon con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry se quedó sin habla un minuto. La sala se quedó en silencio mientras los hermanos seguían mirándose unos a otros antes de que Harry encontrara su voz.

—¿Apostasteis que mi compañero sería un hombre? —preguntó.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?, que no estés cómodo con tu sexualidad sin explorar significa que aún no sabes lo que quieres. Veo la forma en que miras a los chicos. Era una apuesta fácil de hacer. Simon debería haberme creído cuando traté de decírselo.

Harry cerró la boca, solo para darse cuenta que había estado haciendo la maravillosa imitación de un pez. ¿Su hermano acababa de decirle que era gay?

—Mierda. Mamá y papá van a enloquecer. Era el único hetero que quedaba. Su única oportunidad de tener nietos.

Alex respondió antes que pudieran hacerlo los demás.

—No van a enloquecer. Mamá y papá probablemente no estarán muy felices por el tema de los nietos, pero aún así te aman, sin importar con quién te acuestes.

Harry se sentó allí y se quedó mirando a sus hermanos, tratando de procesarlo todo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está ese compañero tuyo de todos modos? —le preguntó Simon.

—Esperaba que una vez que lo encontraras no ibas a querer dejarlo fuera de tu vista. —Simon le dio otra de esas sonrisas.

—Oh, Dios. Es realmente mi compañero, ¿verdad? —gimió a nadie en particular.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante poniéndola entre sus manos mientras gemía. ¿Qué había hecho? Había mandado a la mierda a su compañero. Había sido cruel con el hombre e incluso no le había dicho su nombre. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar este problema? Mierda. ¿Estaba Louis todavía en la ciudad?

—Sip. —Fue la respuesta de Simon.

Alex miró más cerca la cara de Harry.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo es de grave?

Harry se encogió de hombros al escuchar el tono, pero repitió la escena tratando de no caer más avergonzado bajo sus miradas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

Fue Simon quien respondió primero.

—Sugiero que pongas tu culo en marcha y trates de encontrarlo. Llama a George de Motores Den y entérate de si ha remolcado al chico. Podría saber a dónde fue. Si tienes suerte y encuentras a tu pareja, podría perdonarte en cien años con una gran cantidad de servicios.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie, sacó su teléfono y llamó a George, mientras iba corriendo a su coche.

—Vamos... responde ya —refunfuñó.

—Motores Den. Soy George.

—George, soy el Inspector Holland.

—Inspector, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta hermosa noche?

—¿Has recibido una llamada para remolcar un vehículo a las afueras del pueblo esta misma noche?

—Sí. Pobre chico parecía bastante devastado cuando llegué. Me di cuenta que había estado llorando aunque trató de ocultarlo. Remolqué su coche a la tienda y le prometí arreglarlo a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Por qué?

Oh Dios, su corazón se rompió con la idea de Louis llorando por lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cruel con alguien que se suponía tenía que amar? Esperaba que Louis lo perdonara. Sus hermanos tenían razón. Iba a tener que hacer un montón de favores para conseguir que su hombre lo perdonara. Su hombre. Curioso, pero le gustaba el sonido de repente.

—¿Sabes dónde se va a quedar?

—Sí, lo dejé en la pensión que hay detrás de la tienda.

—Gracias, hombre, te debo una. —Antes de que George pudiera contestar, Harry colgó el teléfono. Puso en marcha su coche y se fue en la dirección del motel donde se quedaba Louis. Tendría que pedir disculpas a George después por cortarle, pero de momento su mente estaba en otra cosa, llegar a su compañero.

(...)

Louis estaba en calzoncillos acurrucado en la cama de la pensión donde el buen chico que había remolcado su camión lo había dejado. El tipo le había mencionado su nombre, pero Louis no conseguía que su cerebro trabajase en ese momento. El único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente era que nadie lo quería. Ni sus padres, ni su antigua manada, y al parecer su compañero tampoco.

Siempre había creído que los compañeros eran perfectos. Que serían la otra mitad, la pieza que faltaba a su alma. Si ese era el caso, entonces ¿por qué el destino lo golpeaba con un hombre heterosexual? Simplemente no era justo, maldita sea.

Louis se enroscó más y tiró de la manta hasta la barbilla, tratando desesperadamente de no comenzar a llorar de nuevo, por la vuelta que había dado su vida. Reuniendo sus fuerzas decidió que si su compañero no lo quería, no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse aquí. Asintió, mañana recogería su coche y se pondría a conducir. Satisfecho por lo menos de tener algún tipo de plan, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir un poco.

Un golpe en la puerta media hora más tarde lo sobresaltó como para dejar escapar un pequeño chillido. Decidiendo que no podía conocer a quien llamaba, lo ignoró. Segundos más tarde, sonó otro golpe. Acariciando su manta, deseaba que quien fuese se uniera al resto del mundo y lo dejara en paz.

—¿Louis? Sé que estás ahí. Por favor, abre la puerta.

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué quería Harry? Había escuchado esta noche lo suficiente cuando el conductor de la grúa le dijo el nombre del Inspector Harry Holland. Louis no podía saber la razón por la que estaría llamando a su puerta en mitad de la noche. Había dejado claros sus sentimientos antes, cuando se había alejado de él sin mirar atrás. Pero aun sabiendo todo esto, su polla no dejó de ponerse dura en cuestión de segundos, palpitando en los calzoncillos solo con el sonido de la voz del hombre.

—¿Por favor, Louis? Quiero hablar contigo. Siento lo anterior. Me pillaste por sorpresa. —Sonaba tan perdido. Louis estuvo a punto de lanzar su manta cuando recordó cómo se había sentido esta tarde y todo el dolor que llegó después.

—Vete —dijo Louis mientras tiraba de la colcha sobre sí mismo—. No tienes nada más que decirme. Yo diría que me lo dijiste todo antes. Por favor, déjame en paz. Me voy de tu ciudad mañana por la mañana. —Louis trató de que el dolor no se reflejara en su voz cuando habló, acurrucado, con las rodillas bajo la barbilla.

—¡No! Louis, por favor, bebé, simplemente abre la puerta para que pueda hablar. Prometo dejarte a continuación, si todavía quieres. Solo déjame entrar. Necesito verte. —Sonaba derrotado.

Louis se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Descansó la frente y la mano contra la puerta, hablando en voz baja a su compañero.

—Dame una buena razón para que te deje entrar. —Tomando una respiración profunda, esperó la respuesta. Tendría que ser malditamente buena para que abriera la puerta.

—Eres mi compañero. No quiero perderte.

Cuando oyó la respuesta abrió la puerta de madera y se quedó allí, mirando al hombre que tenía en frente.

—¿Soy tu compañero?, ¿eso es todo?, ¿esa es tu buena razón? Traté de decírtelo esta tarde, y no quisiste saber nada de ello. Me negaste y te alejaste, dejándome en un camión averiado, al lado de la carretera. Yo diría que es un poco tarde para que te preocupe perderme, ¿no te parece Inspector?

—Dios, eres hermoso. Y es Harry, no Inspector —dijo Harry entrecortadamente dejando a Louis de pie con la boca abierta. De todas las respuestas que pudo oír por su pequeño alboroto, esa no era la que pensaba oír.

—Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?

Sonriendo, Harry volvió a decirlo de nuevo mientras barría a Louis de la cabeza a los pies lentamente.

—Dije que eras hermoso. Te ves malditamente sexy cuando estás enfadado, y los calzoncillos son infernalmente sexys.

Louis respiró rápidamente cuando se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta con nada más que un par de calzoncillos con la polla tan dura como una piedra tratando de escapar de los confines de la tela. Gimió cuando su polla se movió otra vez, se giró rápidamente, se acercó a la cama, arrancó una sábana y se envolvió con ella. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba silenciosamente tras él.

Tomó una profunda respiración para relajar sus nervios, se volvió hacia Harry. Dios, el hombre era más impresionante cada vez que lo miraba. Todavía iba con el uniforme, parecía que se había pasado las manos por el pelo una o dos veces, y unos hombros que quería abrazar, Louis tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y concentrarse para no hacer justo eso.

Harry seguía mirándolo, con una malvada sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Mirando a los ojos de Harry, podía ver el dolor y la culpa brillar en ellos. El lobo de Louis se estaba rascando por reclamar a su compañero. No podía entender por qué estaba parado cuando su compañero estaba tan cerca. Sacudiendo la cabeza dejó de caminar hacia adelante, miró el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres Harry?

Harry caminó lentamente hacia él. Aún así, fue una sorpresa sentir sus nudillos bajo su barbilla suavemente, lo que lo instó a mirar hacia arriba. Dios, Harry era alto. Con su metro setenta y seis, Harry lo sobrepasaba por lo menos quince. Mirando a los ojos de Harry una vez más, Louis pudo ver una chispa de algo que no acababa de reconocer. Cuando Harry lentamente bajó el rostro hacia él, Louis se negó a moverse. Harry se detuvo apenas a unos milímetros de tocar sus labios.

—Bésame —exigió Harry mientras rozaba ligeramente sus labios.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. No iba a dar el primer paso. Ya lo había intentado una vez y su corazón había sido pisoteado. Si Harry quería esto, que lo empezara él. Louis nunca había sido alguien de tomar el papel principal en el dormitorio, asumiendo siempre un papel de sumisión con sus parejas.

Harry gimió, agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza y aplastó sus labios. Un placer como nunca lo había sentido antes recorrió la espina dorsal de Louis endureciendo su polla aún más. Gimiendo cuando Harry exigió la entrada en su boca, abriéndose paso y sintiendo la lengua de Harry iniciar su exploración. Louis dejó tentativamente su lengua entrelazarse con la de Harry, y gimió con la exquisita sensación. Con un gran pesar por la necesidad de respirar, Louis se retiró. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Harry aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Para ser un hombre heterosexual, seguro que sabes besar —dijo Louis en el pecho de su pareja. Harry se sobresaltó por las palabras, pero no se apartó. En cambio, apretó sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo acercó más.

—Siento lo de antes —le respondió Harry suavemente—. Yo he tenido un día realmente malo, y me sorprendiste completamente. Nunca me imaginé que mi compañero sería un hombre. Nunca he actuado con todos los sentimientos que he tenido antes hacia otro tipo. Tú eres el primer hombre al que he besado. —Louis sintió que Harry le besaba la parte superior de la cabeza.

Pensar que había sido el único hombre al que Harry había besado le puso una sonrisa en su rostro, y su lobo quería salir para reclamar a su compañero. Louis se acurrucó, con la nariz en el cuello de Harry. Respiró profundamente, gimiendo cuando el olor le envió una ola de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Te gusta como huelo?

Louis solo se quejó respondiendo y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Harry. Podía ver la felicidad brillando en los ojos de Harry mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho. Tenía también un bulto impresionante presionando contra su propia polla dura. Lo hizo gemir de nuevo y empujar sus caderas contra Harry. Fue entonces cuando Harry gimió, pero en vez de continuar con el toque, Harry dio un paso atrás.

Mierda. Sabía que Harry no era gay. ¿Qué lo poseía para actuar así? Por supuesto que Harry se apartaría de él. Dando un paso atrás, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo cuando se sintió de pronto frío y solo. Fue rápidamente envuelto en los brazos de Harry, envolviéndolo fuertemente contra su pecho le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Bebé, no. Nada me gustaría más que tenerte desnudo y reclamarte en estos momentos. Pero creo que lo mejor es que hablemos un poco primero, ¿no?

Louis pudo sentir sus mejillas ardiendo cuando miró a Harry.

—Eso es lindo como el infierno —dijo Harry cuando suavemente ahuecó la mano en una de las mejillas de Louis y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Louis dejó escapar un gemido cuando probó una vez más a su compañero. Echándose hacia atrás una vez más, Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama.

—Vamos bebé, vamos a descansar y hablar un poco al mismo tiempo. Quiero abrazarte mientras conversamos. —Louis dejó escapar otro gemido ante la idea de estar envuelto una vez más entre sus brazos.

De pie contra el borde de la cama, Louis observó cómo Harry se sentaba y empezaba a quitarse las botas y el cinturón de su trabajo. Puso la espalda lentamente en la cama cuando se puso cómodo, levantó los brazos hacia Louis. Louis echó un vistazo a su sexy-como-el-infierno-compañero y se metió en los esperados brazos. De cuchara de espaldas al frente de Harry, suspiró cuando Harry lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

El lobo de Louis parecía encresparse satisfecho ¿debería mencionarle esto a Harry? Entonces pensó, ¿por qué diablos no?, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Ya me ha rechazado una vez. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, oyó susurrar a Harry en su oreja.

—¿Está tu lobo tan contento como el mío por estar aquí así? Si fuera un gato, ronronearía.

Louis se rió entre dientes.

—Sí. Y mi lobo estaba devastado esta tarde cuando tú te marchaste —respondió en voz baja, sin saber cómo Harry se tomaría la información.

Harry se estremeció de nuevo pero no se apartó. En su lugar apretó más los brazos.

—Confía en mí. Mi lobo no estaba muy contento conmigo tampoco. No fue hasta que llegué a casa y mi hermano me obligó a decirle lo que estaba mal que realmente me puse a pensar en todo. Siento mucho haberte herido. Nunca fue mi intención. Creo que estaba en estado de shock. Como resultado, mis hermanos no estaban sorprendidos de que mi compañero fuera un hombre. Mis hermanos menores hicieron hasta una apuesta.

Louis se echó a reír al escuchar la apuesta que los hermanos de Harry hicieron sobre el sexo de su pareja. Se acurrucó más y más empujando su culo contra la polla dura que empujaba contra él.

Oyó un gruñido de Harry y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿quién ganó la apuesta?

—Mi hermano menor, Rick. Dijo que era una apuesta fácil. Tengo tres hermanos. Alex es el mayor y el Alfa de nuestra manada. Yo soy el siguiente, luego Simon y Rick. Y al parecer, todos somos gays. Aunque tú eres el primer hombre con el que he estado.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿Tu hermano es el Alfa?, ¿y es gay?, ¿y qué piensan tus padres acerca de que todos sean gays?

—Bueno, hasta hoy, yo era el único hetero del grupo, desde que negaba a mi mismo que era gay, mamá me ha estado presionando mucho para que tenga pareja y unos pocos cachorros. Probablemente porque sabía que no tendría ninguno de sus otros hijos.

—Oh Dios, me va a odiar —se quejó Louis cuando Harry le acarició el cuello y le dio suaves besos en su piel.

—Nah. Podrá estar un poco decepcionada por no tener cachorros, pero le vas a encantar. Eres mi compañero ¿cómo no ibas a hacerlo?

Louis se quedó en silencio.

—Es sorprendentemente fácil que los padres no amen a sus hijos, como descubrí recientemente. —Una ola de daño y dolor se extendió por Louis cuando lo admitió.

—Oh, bebé. Dime qué pasó.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —gimió.

—Por favor. Me gustaría saberlo.

—Les dije a mis padres a principios de semana que era gay. No quería vivir con ellos sin que supiesen la verdad, ¿sabes? Me gusta lo que soy, y no veo nada malo en encontrar atractivos a los hombres. Quería que mis padres conocieran mi verdadero yo, así que se los dije. La única persona que lo sabía era mi mejor amigo Jason. —Tomó una profunda respiración—. No hace falta decir que no estaban contentos. Mi padre salió fuera de la casa. Y mi madre se echó a llorar. Mi papá fue directamente a nuestro Alfa y a la junta de la manada. El Alfa se llama McEwen, se puso al frente de todos y me dijo lo vil y perverso que era, entonces me echaron ¿qué hay peor que el daño de que tu papá y mamá estuvieran allí y estuvieran de acuerdo con su decisión? No me dieron la oportunidad de guardar mis pertenencias o decir adiós a mi mejor amigo. Me metí en mi coche y me fui.

—Mierda, Louis. ¡Vaya mamada! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado conduciendo?

—Tres o cuatro días creo. Había planeado ponerme en camino mañana por la mañana, hasta que te presentaste en mi coche.

—Espero que hayas cambiado de opinión, ya que no vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí

—Está bien, el turno de preguntas básicas ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Harry.

—Veintitrés ¿Y tú?

—Acabo de cumplir treinta. ¿Qué pasa con el trabajo?, ¿qué hacías antes de irte?

—¿Me prometes no reírte? —preguntó Louis. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

—Bebé, da lo mismo lo que me digas. No me voy a reír de ti.

—Está bien. Era florista. Siempre quise tener mi propia tienda.

Harry lo pensó durante un minuto.

—Tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué lo que hago para ganarme la vida tiene sentido?

—Tu olor. Hueles como el sol y las flores.

—Oh.

—Me puse duro al segundo de olerte.

Louis volvió la cabeza, en busca de un beso de su compañero. Harry se sumergió en el beso con abandono, presionando sus labios contra Louis mientras empujaba su polla contra su culo. La mano de Harry se deslizó por el cuerpo de Louis a su ingle. Louis se quejó con la exquisita sensación de las manos de su compañero sobre su cuerpo. Harry maniobró rápidamente su mano por debajo de los calzoncillos de Louis y envolvió su mano alrededor de la dura longitud, poco a poco acariciándolo desde la base hasta la punta. El pulgar de Harry rozó contra la ranura de la parte superior de su pene, Louis se estaba deshaciendo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia adelante.

—Córrete para mí bebé —gruñó Harry contra sus labios.

—Oh Dios, Harry —gritó cuando una ola tras otra de placer estalló de su polla palpitante. Harry continuó acariciándolo hasta que no tenía nada más que dar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry no podía creer que estaba tumbado con su compañero en sus brazos. Después de la forma en la que lo había tratado esta tarde, no pensó que esto pasaría nunca. Harry se sentía como el mayor canalla del mundo después de escuchar lo que le había pasado a Louis con su propia manada, y luego, para colmo, como si fuera poco, él lo había rechazado también. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que Louis había estado sintiendo.

Harry quitó poco a poco la mano de la polla que se ablandaba lentamente. Su mano estaba cubierta con el esperma de Louis. Movió la mano hacia el estrecho agujero de Louis y poco a poco trabajó con sus dedos en su interior, utilizando el esperma de Louis como lubricante.

—¿Está bien?

—Dios, sí. —Fue la respuesta entrecortada.

Louis deslizó sus calzoncillos hacia abajo y se giró sobre su estómago. Harry gimió con la vista de su estrecho agujero tragándose su dedo ¿qué aspecto tendría cuando hundiera su polla palpitante en el apretado calor? Gimiendo una vez más, tuvo que calmar a su lobo, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era subirse en su compañero y follarlo. Todo a su momento, pensó, tratando de calmar a su lobo.

Sacando de nuevo su dedo, poco a poco insertó dos, y comenzó a moverlos como una tijera en un intento de aflojar a Louis lo suficiente como para que tomara su polla. Louis gimió y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia atrás para meter los dedos dentro y fuera de su culo. Añadiendo un tercer dedo, Harry mantuvo un ritmo constante. Buscando el lugar especial dentro de Louis, se podría decir que dio en el blanco cuando Louis gritó arqueando la espalda y empujando sus caderas hacia atrás con más vigor.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé?

—Solo date prisa y fóllame ya. Estoy a punto de explotar.

Sacando los dedos de Louis rápidamente, Harry se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó su cremallera, empujó los pantalones hasta la mitad de sus piernas. No tenía tiempo para quitárselos del todo, pensó. Se pasó rápidamente el resto de esperma de Louis sobre su polla y la puso sobre el glorioso agujero que tenía delante, poco a poco empujó hacia adelante hasta que el cuerpo de Louis se tragó la punta. Gimió y apretó la base de su pene para evitar correrse. Se hundió el resto del recorrido en el calor que le daba la bienvenida, hizo una pausa permitiendo que Louis se ajustase.

Louis gimió y empujó sus caderas contra Harry, dándole permiso para moverse. Abrazando las caderas de Louis, Harry se salió lentamente hasta la punta de la polla, luego se hundió de nuevo. Harry gimió por el placer que recorría su espina dorsal hasta sus bolas. Hundirse en el apretado calor de Louis era el éxtasis.

—Más duro —grito Louis.

Harry se obligó. Apretando con fuerza las caderas de Louis empezó a empujar con fuerza en el culo, como si no hubiera un mañana. Bajó un poco las caderas de Louis para cambiar de ángulo sus golpes y encontrar la glándula con cada golpe. Louis volvió a gritar cuando su cuerpo disparó su segundo orgasmo de la noche. Harry contuvo un gruñido cuando la exquisita sensación de su compañero sujetando su pene lo acercó a su propio orgasmo. Inclinado sobre la espalda de Louis, Harry hundió sus dientes en el músculo de la base de su cuello, reclamando a su pareja de por vida. Sentir el vínculo del apareamiento en su cabeza y corazón saboreando la sangre de su compañero, fue más de lo que su cuerpo pudo manejar, gritó contra la garganta de Louis cuando su polla explotó dentro del culo de Louis.

Harry pudo sentir el nudo en el extremo de su polla alargarse y apoderarse de la próstata de Louis, provocó otro pequeño orgasmo en Louis, retiró los dientes de su cuello y lamió la marca de apareamiento limpiándolo, lo vio sanar quedándose con su marca para toda la vida. Louis gimió y se derrumbó sobre la cama, llevándose a Harry encima de él, ya que estaban todavía conectados. Gruñendo se las arregló para maniobrar y ponerse a su lado. Tomó a Louis de forma segura en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry le preguntó usando el vínculo que el apareamiento había formado. Besó el cuello de Louis esperando su respuesta.

—Uh, sí. Creo que solo me mataste. —Fue la respuesta acompañada de una risa—. Espero que te guste acurrucarte, porque no parece que te vayas a ir pronto a ninguna parte. —Louis empujó su culo contra sus caderas.

—Será mejor que pares si tu plan es salir de esta cama en algún momento de la noche.

—¿Quién dijo nada de que me levantaría de la cama? Estoy muy cómodo donde estoy, muchas gracias. —Harry podía oír la sonrisa que Louis tenía en su rostro aunque no podía verla.

—Sé que lo estás. Tengo que ir a casa, no tengo ropa de repuesto. Me gustaría que volvieras a casa conmigo, por favor. —Harry contuvo su aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta de Louis.

—Umm, ¿estás seguro que es lo que quieres?

—Sí, bebé. Eres mi compañero, y me perteneces. Tienes que estar conmigo, no en una habitación de hotel. Me gustaría llevarte a casa donde podamos darnos una ducha y acurrucarnos en una cama grade y bonita. Y si nos distraemos en algún momento por el camino, también estará bien.

Harry sonrió.

—Suena perfecto.

En ese momento el nudo dejó a Louis y la polla de Harry poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse del interior de su cuerpo. Gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se separaron uno del otro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Louis, dándole una palmada en el culo.

—Vamos bebé, levántate y vístete. —Harry metió la polla de nuevo en sus pantalones y cerró su bragueta.

Agarrando su cinturón, lo envolvió en su cintura y se puso las botas, sin molestarse en abrocharlas. Cuando miró de nuevo, Louis se estaba poniendo una camisa sobre su cabeza y tenía los pantalones y los zapatos puestos.

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano para recoger tus cosas?

—Nah. No tengo mucho, solo un repuesto de ropa que compré aquí. Cogeré mis cosas del cuarto de baño y estaré listo para irme.

Harry encontró las llaves de su coche y esperó a que Louis saliera del cuarto de baño.

—Deberíamos pasar por recepción y avisar que dejas la habitación, bebé.

La sonrisa de Louis iluminó todo su rostro causando que saltara todo el corazón de Harry. Dios, sería feliz el resto de su vida si veía esa sonrisa todos los días. Eso hizo que se parase a pensar.

¿Estaba enamorado de Louis? Sí, era su compañero, y esperaba amarle con el tiempo, pero no creía que fuera tan rápido, sobre todo después del mal comienzo que tuvieron.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta traspasó su mente e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sonriendo tiró de Louis y lo besó profundamente.

—Sí, bebé, estoy perfecto. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Después de detenerse a dejar las llaves en recepción, subieron al coche de Harry y se dirigieron a su casa. Durante el trayecto, Louis empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso. Comenzó a tirar de un hilo suelto en sus vaqueros. Harry extendió la mano y tomó la de Louis, dándole un apretón para tratar de tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Condujeron en silencio el resto del camino hacia su casa. Dejando el Jeep detrás del de Rick en el camino de entrada a la casa, Harry notó que las luces todavía estaban encendidas en el interior.

Era cerca de la media noche ¿qué demonios hacían sus hermanos aún despiertos? Mierda, debería haber sabido que no sería capaz de meter a su compañero en casa sin recibir el tercer grado.

—Umm, ¿por qué están encendidas las luces?, ¿y quién es el dueño de ese coche?

—Rick es su dueño, el coche de Simon y la moto de Alex están en el garaje probablemente. Y supongo que las luces están encendidas porque mis entrometidos hermanos quieren conocerte. —Sonrió y apretó la mano de Louis de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Podía ver a Louis tratando de hacer pasar el nudo de su garganta, tragando y sintió cómo los latidos del corazón de su compañero subieron. Tomó la barbilla de Louis, inclinándose suavemente, le dio un beso, poniendo todo lo que sentía en ese beso. Echándose hacia atrás se separó en un instante. Harry miró los pesados párpados de su compañero y sonrió.

—Vamos bebé. Todo estará bien. Te van a amar. Y si no lo hacen, no importa, no me voy a ninguna parte. Estás pegado a mí.

—Puedes lamentarlo más tarde. Creo que voy a estar muy unido a ti rápidamente.

—Nunca, y estoy contando con eso.

Abrió la puerta del coche y salió al camino. La noche era hermosa, apenas había una nube en el cielo, la luna estaba casi llena y brillaba sobre ellos. Una ligera brisa agitaba las hojas de los árboles cercanos mientras tomaba la mano de Louis. Tomaron las cosas de Louis del asiento trasero y cerró el coche.

Fueron a la puerta, Harry se dio cuenta de que su compañero todavía estaba nervioso. Frotó el pulgar contra la parte posterior de la mano de Louis, tratando de calmarlo.

Relajando sus nervios, Harry abrió la puerta y entró en su casa, Louis siguió detrás de él. Fue en dirección a la sala donde había dejado a sus hermanos anteriormente esa noche. Igual que antes, todos estaban allí, a pesar de que habían cambiado sus posiciones. Todas las miradas de repente estaban sobre él y Louis. Harry puso a Louis a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Chicos, este es Louis, mi compañero. Louis estos son mis hermanos. El tipo grande de allí en ese sillón es Alex, Simon es el que está con él en el sillón, y el joven que está en el sofá es Rick.

—Dios, ¿había algo en el agua por aquí cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada? Nadie debería tener cuatro hijos así de hermosos. Eso no es justo. —Louis se sonrojó cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Harry gruñó ante la idea de que encontrara hermosos a sus hermanos. Los otros chicos se echaron a reír.

—Vamos a tener que decírselo a mi madre —Alex se echó a reír.

—Oh Dios, por favor, no.

—¿Así que lo arreglaste todo para que funcionara, Harry? —preguntó Alex mientras miraba las marcas del apareamiento asomando por encima de la camisa de Louis.

Harry gruñó a su hermano, a su lobo no le gustaba la forma en que su Alfa miraba a su compañero. Alex solo levantó una ceja y lo miró fijamente. La mano de Louis estaba de repente en su espalda, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, tratando de calmar a su lobo.

Inmediatamente se calmó y tomó aire.

—Gracias, cariño. Creo que voy a ser un hijo de puta posesivo cuando se trata de ti.

—Eso está bien, me gusta saber que me quieres para ti mismo. Me hace sentir especial.

—Oh, cariño. Eres especial.

—¿Te he dicho todo lo que me gusta que me digas cosas cariñosas?

—Nop.

—Pues lo hace.

Bajando la cabeza colocó un suave beso contra los labios de Louis, se volvió a su hermano y sonrió.

—Sí, lo hemos resuelto todo.

Simon solo resopló en lo que obviamente parecía un eufemismo, y Harry sonrió de nuevo.

—De todos modos chicos, ha sido un largo día, Louis y yo nos vamos a acostar. Nos veremos por la mañana. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. No hagáis mucho ruido. No todos tenemos una distracción sexy esperando por nosotros en la cama. —Fue la respuesta de Rick. Simon y Alex se rieron y dijeron buenas noches.

Harry les enseñó los dientes y gruñó de nuevo a sus hermanos. Se dio la vuelta y sacó a Louis de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir adiós, lo arrastró de la mano por las escaleras y por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

La casa en la que vivían era bastante grande y había cinco dormitorios, cada uno con su propio cuarto de baño. Había tres abajo y dos arriba. Los de arriba eran un poco más grandes y eran los de Alex y el suyo. También tenían un estudio arriba y una sala multimedia, para entrenarse y liberar la tensión. Tenían una escalera que iba hasta un gimnasio totalmente equipado, que los cuatro hermanos usaban regularmente. Sus padres habían construido la casa especialmente para ellos, por lo que cada uno tenía su cuarto de baño, sus lavabos y sus duchas dobles. Después de entrar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta cuando Louis lo siguió a la habitación.

—Puedes poner tus cosas en ese arcón de madera si quieres, bebé.

(...)

Louis miró a su alrededor la habitación de su pareja y se sintió como en casa de inmediato. La habitación era enorme, la cama tamaño extra grande estaba hecha de madera de cerezo oscura con mesitas y cómoda a juego. Un sillón de cuero estaba al lado de unas puertas que se abrían hacia un balcón grande. En el otro lado de la habitación había dos puertas. Louis asumió que una era la del cuarto de baño y la otra del armario.

Tomando sus escasas pertenencias se dirigió a la cómoda y pasó la mano por encima, sonriendo a la foto de familia que tenía allí. La familia de Harry se veía tan feliz. Le envió una punzada de dolor al pecho el que sus padres no aceptaran quién era. Harry llegó por detrás y le rodeó con sus brazos la cintura.

—Está bien, bebé. Yo soy tu familia ahora, y mis padres van a adorarte.

Se acurrucó de nuevo en el calor de su compañero. Louis giró la cabeza hacia arriba pidiendo un beso en silencio. Harry no dudó en darle lo que quería, tocando sus labios con los suyos. Dios, amaba el sabor de su compañero. Harry fue el primero en retirarse, sonriendo como el gato que consiguió la leche.

—Vamos cariño. Vamos a tomar una ducha e irnos a la cama. Ha sido un largo día para ambos.

Louis puso rápidamente su ropa en un cajón y siguió a Harry al cuarto de baño. Se detuvo en la puerta, decidió mirar a su compañero mientras se desvestía, acababa de convertirse en su pasatiempo favorito. Dios, su compañero tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Gimió ante la idea de explorarlo. Harry se volvió para ver que seguía de pie completamente vestido y arqueó una ceja. Se limitó a sonreír con timidez y comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Harry se metió en la ducha y dejó la puerta abierta para él. Louis se desnudó rápidamente y se unió a Harry en el agua tibia. Se acercó a Harry y se acurrucó dentro.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, nunca he estado mejor. —Louis frotó sus manos en los músculos de su compañero. Podía sentir la dura polla de Harry golpear contra la suya, y no podía dejar de pensar cómo sabría su compañero, no se iba de su cabeza. Louis cayó de rodillas y miró a su compañero. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de deseo y lo que parecía amor. No sabía si realmente era amor o no, pero decidió que este no era el momento para comprobarlo.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y rodó su lengua por la ranura de la punta de la polla de Harry para poder recoger el líquido pre-eyaculatorio que estaba empezando a soltar. El sabor estalló en su boca, y Louis gimió. Abriendo su boca, se tragó la polla tanto como pudo, el repentino aliento inhalado desde arriba le hizo saber lo que su compañero estaba sintiendo.

—Oh Dios, bebé, se siente tan bien, tan jodidamente fantástico. —Harry pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Louis y tiró de él. Louis se quejó con la picadura leve de dolor.

—Yo también lo siento jodidamente fantástico.

Louis continuó subiendo y bajando por la polla de su compañero, ahuecando sus mejillas para aumentar el placer de Harry.

—No puedo contenerme bebé, tengo que joder esa bonita boca tuya.

Tirando hacia atrás cuando Harry lo dejó, Louis sonrió a su compañero. Louis pasó la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla y chupó suavemente la punta. Eso pareció llevarse todo el control de Harry que comenzó a empujar sus caderas, embistiendo su enorme polla en la boca de Louis. Gimió sintiendo la dura longitud de su polla abriéndose camino dentro y fuera, aumentando su respiración cada vez que Harry se echaba hacia atrás.

—Aquí llega bebé. ¡Trágatelo por mí!

Louis gimió cuando la polla en su boca creció aún más, y sintió el primer chorro de líquido caliente caer por la parte posterior de su garganta. Louis gimió alrededor de la longitud de Harry cuando su propia polla entró en erupción. Su sabor era salado, amargo, el sabor de su compañero. Tragó con rapidez para que no se perdiera ni una gota, lentamente comenzó a retirarse, lamiendo la punta asegurándose que recogía hasta la última gota.

Lentamente se puso en pie de nuevo, Louis se vio envuelto rápidamente por un par de brazos fuertes y apretados contra el hermoso pecho duro de su compañero. Louis alzó la barbilla en silencio, pidiendo un beso a Harry. Harry bajó sus labios a los de Louis, concediéndole su deseo y suavemente le dio un beso.

—Gracias cariño. Fue maravilloso, y la cosa más caliente que he visto en mucho tiempo.

—No hay de qué. Lo he disfrutado tanto como tú, teniendo en cuenta que me he corrido sin tocar mi pene. —Louis se echó hacia atrás y sonrió a su compañero. Se lavó rápidamente y salió de la ducha. Harry le pasó una mullida y enorme toalla, Louis se secó y fue a la habitación.

Mirando la cama, Louis se dio cuenta de que no sabía en qué lado de la cama dormía Harry. Harry se acercó y se metió en el lado derecho arropándose con la colcha. Abrió los brazos para que Louis se uniera a él. No puso ninguna objeción, por lo que se metió rápidamente en la cama y se acurrucó en el calor de su compañero.

—Buenas noches cariño. —Louis recibió un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Buenas noches Harry. Gracias por quererme.

—Oh, bebé. Yo siempre te querré. Ahora durmamos un poco.

Louis se durmió a salvo en los brazos de su compañero


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry se despertó con el sonido del despertador en sus oídos. Pasó su mano sobre la mesilla de noche intentando golpear el objeto correcto. Finalmente consiguió el bendito silencio, dándose la vuelta para acurrucarse con Louis. Lo que encontró fue un colchón vacío donde su compañero debería haber estado.

Gruñendo, porque había estado esperando una ronda de sexo matutino, Harry se levantó de la cama. No estaba preocupado por Louis. Podía sentir que estaba bien y cerca por su enlace de apareamiento.

—Bebé, ¿dónde estás? No se supone que puedas salir de nuestra cama antes de abrazarnos por la mañana. —Se quejó mentalmente a su compañero. Una ligera sonrisa lo hizo sonreír a él.

—Estoy abajo con tus hermanos. Si quieres algo de desayunar, es mejor que te des prisa. A tus hermanos les gusta cómo cocino —gruñó a su compañero a través de su enlace, Harry se duchó rápidamente y se preparó para el trabajo. Entró en la cocina quince minutos más tarde con los olores más sorprendentes, su estómago lo reconoció en voz alta. Harry fue hacia Louis y le dio un beso sin dejarse nada.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también. —La voz de Louis estaba ronca cuando terminaron de besarse.

—Buenos días, cariño. —Sonriendo, Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, uniéndose a sus hermanos. Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.

—Nada. Solo un poco de shock por verte besar a otro hombre —respondió Simon.

—Louis es mi pareja. ¿Qué esperas que haga, que no lo bese?

Louis puso un plato lleno de comida frente a él y fue a echarle un poco de café.

—¿Cómo te gusta, guapo?

—Bien negro. Gracias, bebé —dijo Harry, riéndose un poco por el cumplido que utilizó Louis.

Harry vio cómo Louis se sentaba en el asiento de al lado. Puso el café de Harry sobre la mesa antes de coger su taza y la abrazó con sus manos. Retirando la visión erótica de su compañero con el café, Harry volvió a su desayuno. Tomó el primer bocado, Harry gimió con los sabores que bailaron en su boca.

—Maldita sea, bebé. Esto es genial.

—Es solo un desayuno básico, nada especial.

—Es mejor que cualquier cosa que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hacer. ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar de esta manera?

—Mi madre me enseñó. Ella me dijo que cocinar, es experimentar, así que siempre estoy tratando de crear algo nuevo. Pero cuando encuentro algo que funciona, por lo general trato de aferrarme a ello. —Louis deslizó su silla y Harry envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de Louis y tiró de él cerca. Louis se acurrucó en el cuello y lo besó.

—¿Tienes que ir hoy a trabajar? —preguntó Louis.

—Me temo que sí cariño. A pesar de que nada me gustaría más que pasar el día explorando tu cuerpo en la cama. —Harry se dio cuenta que a Louis le había gustado la idea cuando hizo una rápida inhalación y sus mejillas se sombrearon de color rosa. El sonido de alguien limpiándose la garganta hizo que se retirase de su compañero y mirara de nuevo a sus hermanos.

—Mamá llamó anoche —dijo Alex—. Nos espera para cenar esta noche a las seis, como muy tarde, ¿puedes salir a tiempo del trabajo?

—Sí, no debería tener problemas. ¿Le hablaste de Louis?

—Nop. Pensé que sería mejor sorpresa si iba contigo. Pero le dije que llevaríamos a alguien con nosotros, para que supiese que tenía que cocinar lo suficiente.

Harry pudo sentir la tensión atravesando el cuerpo de Louis con la idea de conocer a su gente.

—Relájate bebé. Te van a amar.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre puedo quedarme. —Louis estaba muy nervioso y Harry tuvo que reprimir un gruñido por la forma en que había sido tratado por su propia familia. Sin embargo, fue Alex quien habló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tranquilizar a su compañero.

—Louis, formas parte de esta familia y pronto serás miembro de la manada Leyburn, nada de lo que digas cambiará este hecho. Mamá y papá te querrán. Ellos sabían que iban a recibir hijos políticos de nosotros tres. Ahora acaban de obtener un extra. Todo lo que les preocupa a mamá y papá es el hecho de que Harry sea feliz. Y lo es. Lo puedo decir. —Alex se sentó de nuevo en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Harry apretó a Louis y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Eso es verdad, ya lo sabes. Estoy muy contento.

Louis levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Harry no podía evitarlo. Se inclinó y devoró los labios de su compañero. Cuando finalmente se retiró, los labios de Louis estaban rojos e hinchados. Se veía jodidamente sexy.

—Vamos bebé, te voy a dejar en Motores Den para que puedas recoger tu vehículo, entonces podrás volver aquí y relajarte durante el día. Trataré de salir para el almuerzo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Louis se levantó y apiló los platos en el fregadero.

—Dejad eso, yo lo haré cuando regrese. —Les dijo Louis a sus hermanos.

Simon se rió entre dientes, pero Rick fue el primero en abrir su boca esta vez.

—No recibirás ninguna queja por nuestra parte. Odiamos las tareas del hogar. Eso es todo. Mamá viene dos veces por semana y limpia la casa.

—¿Tenéis a tu madre limpiando vuestra casa? —Louis le preguntó con incredulidad.

Harry, en realidad, tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando asintió con la cabeza. Louis sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió arriba a por su billetera y teléfono.

—Te ves feliz hermano —dijo Simon.

—Lo soy —dijo Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro—. No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es encontrar que una persona está hecha para ser tu otra mitad. Estoy medio enamorado de él ya. Y no hace daño que cocine como un sueño.

Louis regresó a la cocina y puso su mano en la de Harry.

—Estoy listo para irnos.

Diciendo adiós a sus hermanos salieron por la puerta y subieron a su coche de policía. Tomaron rápidamente su camino.

Harry dejó su vehículo en el aparcamiento fuera del garaje menos de diez minutos más tarde. Se inclinó a besar a Louis a fondo. Echándose hacia atrás sonrió a la mirada amorosa en la cara de Louis después de haberlo besado.

—Vamos bebé, es hora de que vayas a por tu coche —dijo Harry en voz baja, tomando la manija de la puerta. Miró hacia atrás a Louis y lo vio sacudir la cabeza tratando de aclararla.

Sonriendo por el efecto que tenía en su compañero caminó alrededor del coche y tomó la mano de Louis yendo a ver su coche.

(...)

Louis no podía creer que Harry estuviera caminando con él por el garaje, sosteniendo su mano como si tuviera todo el derecho a estar allí.

Hasta ayer, había sido hetero. Tomando un respiro constante a sus nervios, entró caminando por las puertas. Louis imaginó que comprobaría en un minuto si alguien tenía un problema con que su inspector fuese gay.

Se acercó al mostrador, y el mismo hombre que ayer había remolcado su camioneta estaba sentado detrás mirándolos. Luego vio sus manos juntas y levantó una ceja a Harry. Harry sonrió y siguió enviando tranquilizadores pensamientos a Louis a través de su enlace.

—George, ¿cómo estás esta mañana?

—Bien, gracias, Harry ¿y tú?

—No podría estar mejor. Siento haberte colgado ayer por la noche, pero mi mente estaba en otra parte.

—Eso parece. —George les sonrió.

—Creo que conoces a mi compañero, Louis.

—¿Compañero? ¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que tengo que felicitaros. ¿Lo sabe tu gente?

—No, es una sorpresa para esta noche. Te agradecería que no les dijeras nada si los ves por casualidad.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Me encantaría ser una mosca en la pared cuando se lo digas, eso seguro. ¿Qué probabilidades tenían de tener cuatro hijos gay? —respondió George riéndose entre dientes.

—No lo sé, pero serían bastante bajas.

Louis se quedó atrás y vio que obviamente hablaban como amigos. Cuando finalmente se pusieron a hablar de su camión se quedó algo decepcionado. Había estado disfrutando viendo a Harry. George le entregó las llaves de su camioneta y le dijo que estaba todo arreglado.

Incluso le hizo un equilibrado en las ruedas. Louis le dio las gracias y le pagó por su trabajo. Al salir, Harry lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y le dio un beso de despedida.

Harry formó una copa con sus manos alrededor de la cara de Louis y le acarició los pómulos suavemente con el pulgar, lo que causó que se emocionara.

—Te veré más tarde cariño. Que tengas un buen día. —La voz de Harry acarició sus labios cuando se alejó lentamente. Harry tomó la llave de su bolsillo y se la dio —. Todos los demás estarán trabajando, por lo que la necesitarás para entrar. Puedes parar y hacerte una copia. Me tengo que ir, de lo contrario llegaré tarde. A pesar de ser el jefe, tengo que dar ejemplo. —Harry le sonrió, y Louis se despidió viendo cómo Harry se subía a su coche y se dirigía a su trabajo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry hizo una parada antes de llegar al trabajo. Sacó el coche del aparcamiento y fue al supermercado. Harry podía sentir arder sus mejillas por lo que necesitaba comprar. Como nunca había tenido un amante masculino antes, Harry no estaba preparado y como tal, no tenía lubricante. Era necesario corregir esa situación lo antes posible, ya que no había manera que Harry no tuviera relaciones sexuales con su pequeño compañero.

Al entrar en el supermercado, saludó a varias personas mientras caminaba pasando entre ellos. Una vez que se encontró en el área que estaba buscando se quedó estupefacto ante la variedad disponible. Color, aroma, sabor, calor. Harry se quedó allí y se quedó mirando considerando las opciones.

Harry salió de su concentración cuando una mano aterrizó en su brazo. Mirando a su alrededor se estremeció cuando vio a Stacey a su lado, con una cesta en su mano.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? Me ignoraste completamente cuando te llamé. —Hombre, la voz era molesta. No sabía cómo la había aguantado casi un año.

—Lo siento. Creo que tenía la mente en otra parte.

—Lo que sea. Estaba pensando que podías recogerme esta noche a las siete e ir a cenar. —Anunció Stacey, como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué había visto en ella. Louis era lindo, su voz era sexy, y Harry sabía que era mucho más amable que Stacey y un infierno mucho mejor en la cama que ella también.

Harry quitó el brazo de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo planes con mi compañero.

Harry vio el momento exacto en que caló en el cerebro de Stacey lo que había dicho.

—¿Compañero? —chilló Stacey, elevando su voz varias octavas—. ¿Qué quieres decir con compañero? ¿Desde cuándo? Yo soy tu compañera.

Harry se estremeció ante la idea.

—No, no lo eres —suspiró Harry. Le daba lástima que Stacey estuviese tan desesperada por un compañero que hubiese recurrido a mentiras y engaños—. Salimos, y luego cortamos. Lo sabes. En ningún momento se me ocurrió que fueras mi compañera.

Harry se volvió de nuevo a los estantes. Podía oír los ruidos ahogados de la rubia a su lado, pero pensó que era mejor no hacerle caso. Extendió la mano y cogió una pequeña botella plana de lubricante. Si querían probar cualquiera de los otros, él y Louis tomarían esa decisión y volverían más tarde.

Harry se volvió a las cajas cuando Stacey se puso delante de él, bloqueando su salida por el pasillo. Reprimiendo una maldición, Harry se sorprendió cuando su voz salió plana y carente de emociones.

—Muévete, por favor, Stacey. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

—No, no me moveré. Quiero saber quién es.—Harry estaba seguro que la voz de Stacey estaba apenas un tono por debajo del chillido de un alma en pena. Mirando a su alrededor, Harry tomó nota de que varias personas merodeaban cerca, fingiendo no escuchar su conversación. No podía culparlos realmente, hasta los clientes al otro lado de la tienda podían haber oído gritar a Stacey.

Ya había tenido suficiente de Stacey, y ahora llegaba tarde al trabajo. Harry se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—Su nombre es Louis. —Antes de que pudiera responderle, Harry la esquivó y se dirigió a la caja. 

Una vez que hubo pagado, puso la botella en su bolsillo y se dirigió a su coche patrulla.

Cuando Harry estaba saliendo del aparcamiento, Stacey salía gritando en su dirección. Sin querer una segunda ronda, Harry salió a la calle y se dirigió a la estación, deseando que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder ver a Louis de nuevo.

(...)

Media hora después de que Louis saliera del garaje con su recién reparado camión, lo puso en la entrada de lo que se suponía era su nuevo hogar. Cuando Louis iba a salir del coche, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Louis respondió mientras se dirigía al interior.

—Hola.

—Oye, Lou. ¿Cómo estás?

—Jason. Oh, Dios. Qué bueno escuchar tu voz. ¿Cómo estas hombre? Hey ¿adivina qué? Encontré a mi compañero.

—No me digas. Bueno, eso fue rápido. Háblame de él. Es él, ¿no? —al entrar en la sala de estar Louis se dejó caer en un sofá de cuero y se puso cómodo.

Riéndose por la pregunta de Jase, respondió.

—Sí, es un él. Es Inspector de policía local y su hermano es el Alfa de la manada. Es alto, oscuro y jodidamente sexy. Sin embargo, hasta ayer, estaba jugando a ser hetero.

—Oh joder, Lou, sabes escogerlos.

Louis pudo oír la risa en la voz de su amigo.

—¿Entonces hasta dónde llegaste?

—Estoy en un pueblo llamado Leyburn al otro lado de la frontera Victoriana. Aproximadamente a un día y medio al sur de ti. ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa? ¿Cómo está la gente?

—Las cosas aquí están jodidas. Todo el mundo habla de ti. Pero cada vez que entro en una habitación se callan. Mi madre y mi padre no han parado desde que sucedió. Diciendo que nunca debería haber salido contigo. Tienen miedo de que vaya a contagiarme. —Jason se echó a reír—. Si ellos supieran.

—Mierda, Jase lo siento. No quise que las cosas te afectaran. No podía vivir con esa mentira más, ¿lo sabes?

—Si hombre, lo sé. Y lo entiendo.

—Bueno, si alguna vez quieres escapar de la estrechez de miras que hay allí, siempre puedes venir a visitarme.

—Pensaré en ello. Lo haré realmente. Esto está empezando a ser bastante insoportable.

Terminaron su llamada no mucho después y Louis fue a lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina. Cuando terminó decidió relajarse el resto del día y comenzar a buscar trabajo al día siguiente.

Se puso una película y se acomodó en el sofá para relajarse. Debió haberse quedado dormido, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que su compañero estaba besándolo ligeramente para despertarlo.

—Hmm, sabes bien, bebé —oyó Louis que Harry susurraba contra sus labios antes de hacer el beso más contundente. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, Louis tiró de él hasta colocarlo encima. No podía creer lo rápido que su polla regresó a la vida. Empujó sus caderas contra las de Harry, solo para sentir la maravillosa polla tiesa de su compañero asomando tras él. Gimió—. Desnudo. Ahora —gruñó Harry.

¿Quién era él para discutir una orden como esa?

Harry se empujó sobre sus brazos, apoyándose en sus manos, lo que le permitió a Louis poder bajarle sus pantalones y desnudarse él mismo. Cuando estuvo desnudo, empujó a Harry de nuevo hacia abajo y devoró su boca una vez más. Harry pasó su mano entre sus cuerpos y la envolvió alrededor de la longitud de Louis, sintiéndola pulsar. Gimiendo en el beso, Louis empujó sus caderas contra las yemas de los dedos de Harry.

Harry se echó hacia atrás y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Louis. Louis subió las piernas, extendiéndose para su compañero. Harry le echó un vistazo, fue a su bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía ser una nueva botella de lubricante.

—Llegaste preparado —sonrió Louis.

—Pensé que podíamos necesitar esto, ya que no tengo ninguno en el piso de arriba. No esperaba necesitarlo tan pronto cuando entré por la puerta, pero al verte en el sofá tal dulce no pude evitarlo. —Harry quitó la tapa y roció una cantidad generosa sobre su polla y luego más en sus dedos. Louis se quejó cuando Harry presionó lentamente un dedo en su agujero, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, tratando de aflojarlo.

—Date prisa, Harry, te necesito.

Harry solo gruñó y añadió un segundo dedo. Rápidamente haciendo tijera añadió un tercero.

—Harry, apúrate. Por favor. —Louis sabía que estaba mendigando, pero no le importaba.

Harry golpeó la próstata, y Louis gritó, arqueando la espalda en el sofá con placer. Louis rápidamente presionó la base de su polla, tratando de evitar su inminente orgasmo. De repente, Harry sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Louis, dejándole una sensación de vacío. No le gustaba la sensación. Sin embargo, sintió la amorosa sensación de su polla deslizándose lentamente dentro de su cuerpo con un empuje suave. Gimiendo con el placer que cruzó su cuerpo, empezó a mecer sus caderas al ritmo de los suaves empujes de Harry.

—Más duro —jadeó Louis.

Harry no lo defraudó. Golpeó con sus caderas hacia adelante, y Louis volvió a gritar cuando Harry logró golpear el punto dulce de Louis con cada empuje. Louis no pudo contener más su orgasmo. Se sentía como si fuera a estallar. Giró el cuello, pidiéndole en silencio a su compañero que lo reclamase otra vez. Harry gruñó y se inclinó. La sensación de los colmillos de Harry hundiéndose en su cuello, reclamándolo, fue todo lo el placer que pudo tomar. Cayó por el borde, gritando el nombre de Harry.

Louis estaba lejanamente consciente de la rigidez de Harry por encima de él, y su polla entró en erupción dentro de su cuerpo, pero se felicitó por ser capaz de concentrarse en algo en ese momento. Eso fue hasta que el nudo se extendió a lo largo de la polla de Harry y se pegó a su próstata. Inclinó su espalda y gimió, Louis se sintió estallar por todas partes otra vez. La sensación de estar tan lleno de semen que acabaría expulsándolo de su cuerpo. Louis se dejó caer contra el sofá. Harry quitó los dientes de la garganta de Louis y lamió su marca. A continuación, estrelló sus labios contra la boca de Louis y metió la lengua dentro, besando y aspirando todo el aire de los pulmones de Louis.

Tirando hacia atrás, Louis miró a su compañero casi desnudo y se rió. En algún momento podían haber ido a hacer esto a la cama de Harry donde podrían desnudarse. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Alex y Rick. Harry tomó rápidamente una manta de la parte de atrás del sofá cubriéndolos.

—Oh, en serio, hombre. Tienes un dormitorio para follar —dijo Rick riendo.

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. ¿Me pueden culpar?

Rick miró a Louis de arriba abajo y sonrió a Harry antes de responder.

—No, no realmente.

Harry gruñó a su hermano tirando de la manta con más seguridad a su alrededor.

—Hey, preguntaste.

—Vete a la mierda. Apreciaría un poco de intimidad.

—Si quieres privacidad, deberían haber ido a la habitación —dijo Alex mientras entraba y se tiraba en uno de los sillones poniendo una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Louis se inclinó y besó a Harry en la barbilla.

—Lo siento cariño. Olvidé que venían a casa para almorzar.

—Está bien. —Sintiéndose un poco juguetón, Louis empujó las caderas contra Harry y vio oscurecerse los ojos de su compañero cuando se tragó un gemido. Louis sonrió para sus adentros.

—Compórtate.

—¿Y si no quiero? —dijo Louis con la mejor voz de caradura que pudo.

—Louis.

—Ok. Está bien. Aguafiestas.

—Alex, por favor. ¿Nos das un minuto?

—Está bien. Estaremos en la cocina.

Los hermanos salieron de la sala cuando Harry se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo. Louis se quejó cuando sintió el nudo retraerse y deslizarse la polla de Harry de su cuerpo.

—Es hora de que te vistas, bebé.

—Hey, estaba vestido cuando llegaste a casa.

—Lo sé, pero te prefiero así mucho más. —Harry se levantó y comenzó a enderezarse las ropas arrugadas. Tendría que cambiarse de camisa antes de ir a trabajar, tenía semen en el frente. Louis se rió por eso. Harry miró hacia abajo y suspiró. Se quitó la camisa y le dio un beso a Louis cuando pasaba.

—Ha valido la pena tener que cambiarme la camisa, bebé.

Louis sonrió y se vistió de nuevo. Louis entró en la cocina completamente vestido cinco minutos más tarde, podía sentir cómo sus mejillas enrojecían mientras miraba a Alex y a Rick cuando entró en la cocina. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa con refrescos. Frente a la nevera Louis empezó a sacar las cosas para preparar los sándwiches. Harry entró en la habitación y le dio un beso.

—¿Qué os gustaría almorzar?

—Lo que estás haciendo está bien cariño.

Louis hizo una pila de sándwiches y los colocó sobre la mesa para que todos disfrutaran. Antes de que pudiera sentarse, Harry tiró de él a su regazo. Se acurrucó, se estiró y tomó algo para comer. Todo estaba en silencio mientras comían.

—Entonces, venís a comer todos los días. ¿Y Simon? —preguntó Louis.

—Intentamos volver todos a casa tan a menudo como podemos —respondió Alex—. Simon tenía una reunión hoy. Por eso no está aquí. Es una buena manera de ponerse al día y asegurarse que no hay ningún negocio urgente en la manada que necesite nuestro cuidado.

—Mientras estés aquí, voy a volver a casa —le susurró Harry al oído, haciendo que se disparara un escalofrío por su espalda, endureciendo su polla otra vez.

Louis gimió y movió sus caderas contra Harry. Harry rápidamente acalló sus movimientos con un estricto control.

—No tenemos tiempo para otra ronda, bebé. Y no quiero estar en una sala llena de policías con una furiosa erección.

Louis se rió ante la idea.

—Es hora de irme bebé. Tengo que volver al trabajo. —Harry le dio un beso en el cuello y lo golpeó en el culo. Louis se levantó y los vio a los tres salir e ir a trabajar. Besó a Harry y se puso a recoger la cocina.


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry llegó a casa del trabajo de buen humor. Afortunadamente, no había oído nada más de Stacey y la hora del almuerzo que pasó con Louis lo ayudó a olvidar su encuentro de la mañana. Había estado nervioso por algunos de los chicos bajo su mando, tan pronto se enteraran de que había encontrado a su compañero. Los tres hombres a quienes se lo dijo eran parte de la manada, por lo que se sintió cómodo con ellos hablando acerca de Louis. Había estado algo más nervioso al decirles que su compañero era un hombre, pero podía decir que los chicos estaban felices de que lo hubiera encontrado.

Entró a la casa y el olor de su compañero le golpeó la nariz y su lobo rápidamente se incorporó y se dispuso a seguirlo. Olfateó a su compañero, lo encontró desnudo en medio de la habitación.

—Eso es un regalo para la vista —sonrió Harry.

Louis echó una ojeada por encima del hombro y le sonrió.

—Oye, cariño. Es mejor que te des prisa o vamos a llegar tarde y quiero causar buena impresión. Tus hermanos llegaron hace tiempo.

Gimiendo, Harry recordó que iban a casa de su mamá y papá, lo que significaba que no podía violar a fondo a su compañero, como quería.

Maldita sea. Andando hacia Louis, Harry lo envolvió con sus brazos y lo besó profundamente.

La suave voz de Louis flotaba en su mente, mientras se besaban.

—Dios, te he echado de menos hoy. Verte en el almuerzo ayudó, pero aún así te fuiste.

Harry sonrió por el hecho de que Louis quisiera estar con él todo el tiempo.

—Confía en mí, bebé. El sentimiento es mutuo.

Poco a poco rompieron el beso, Harry dio un paso atrás, dejó su arma y comenzó a desnudarse, cuando oyó un silbido tras él. Harry se volvió y vio el aprecio y lujuria ardiendo en los ojos de su pareja.

—Creo que es mejor que esperes abajo, o te llevo a la cama y no te dejo salir durante el resto de la noche. —Harry sopló las palabras en el oído de Louis, vio cómo éste corría hacia la puerta con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Harry no podía dejar de reír.

Dios, amaba a su compañero. Espera, ¿qué?, ¿amor? No podía ser verdad. Solo conocía a Louis desde hacía dos días. Seguramente no podía estar enamorado. Pero sabía que negarlo era una causa perdida.

Louis era su compañero, y en su corazón, Harry sabía que lo amaba. Sonriendo como un tonto, Harry se visitó rápidamente y fue a buscar a su compañero.

Encontró a Louis en la sala de estar con sus hermanos, Harry fue hasta él y lo besó apasionadamente sin separarse hasta que fue imperativo para respirar. Louis lo miró con sus ojos medio cerrados y los labios rojos, brillantes e hinchados por el beso.

—¿Estás bien Harry?

—Estoy perfecto, mi amor. —Sonrió Harry. Louis inspiró aire, cuando las palabras que dijo no pasaron desapercibidas.

—¿Amor? —le preguntó Louis vacilante.

—Sí, amor. —Tomó las mejillas de Louis en sus manos, mientras lentamente bajaba su cara otra vez.

Quería ver todo lo que Louis sentía reflejado en sus ojos. Louis gimió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, acercándolo y abriendo su boca a la lengua de Harry.

Harry escuchó a alguno de sus hermanos aclararse la garganta, tratando de llamar su atención, pero estaba demasiado envuelto en la maravillosa sensación de su compañero.

—Te amo, bebé —dijo Harry sin romper el beso.

Louis gimió otra vez, y el sonido fue justo a la palpitante polla de Harry.

—También te amo, Harry.

Harry lentamente lo echó hacia atrás y vio la verdad brillando en los ojos de su compañero. Colocó suavemente un último beso en los labios de Louis y dio un paso atrás.

Agarró la mano de su compañero, Harry miró a sus hermanos para ver una mezcla de expresiones y emociones corriendo a través de sus caras. La más destacada sin embargo, fue la envidia. Era muy afortunado por haber encontrado a su compañero.

—Bueno chicos, ¿nos vamos? Cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes puedo regresar a casa y seducir a mi hermoso compañero.

Pudo oír el pequeño gemido que pasó por los labios de Louis y le encantó el color rosa que coloreó sus mejillas. Apretó su mano y salieron de la casa.

El grupo tomó dos vehículos para ir a casa de sus padres, Harry y Louis en la camioneta de este último, y los otros tres en el coche de Simon. Aparcó detrás de sus hermanos, fuera de la casa de sus padres. Harry miró a Louis y no pudo evitar reírse, parecía estar a punto de entrar a su ejecución.

—Relájate cariño. Todo irá bien —sonrió y apretó el muslo de Louis. Salió de la camioneta, y esperó a que Louis se uniera a él y a sus hermanos que iban en tropel por el césped juntos, Alex abrió la puerta.

—Mamá, papá estamos aquí —gritó Alex.

—En la cocina, cariño. Papá está fuera encendiendo la parrilla —fue la respuesta de su madre.

Después de su hermano, Harry se acercó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás, mamá?

—Estoy bien gracias cariño, ¿y qué hay de ti?

—Estoy bien, mamá. Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. Mamá, este es mi compañero, Louis Townsend. Louis, esta es mi madre, Maryanne Holland.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Holland —dijo Louis dando un paso al lado de Harry.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y mirando después a su madre vio una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso en mi casa, ¿entiendes? Es Maryanne, no señora Holland —dijo ella en broma. Mirando hacia la puerta de atrás grito—: Son cuatro de cuatro, Joe. —Se echó a reír—. Es una maravilla conocerte también cariño. Dios, eres una cosita linda, ¿no?

Harry se echó a reír. Estaba de acuerdo con su madre. Louis era lindo.

El padre de Harry entró por la puerta trasera.

—¿Por qué gritas ahora, mujer? —dijo antes de ir andando hacia su esposa y besarla en la mejilla. Luego se volvió a su hijo.

—Joe, ven a conocer a Louis, es el compañero de Harry —dijo su madre agitando las manos en su dirección con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—Dios, no me lo puedo creer. Son cuatro de cuatro. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso? Estoy encantado de conocerte —dijo tendiéndole la mano. Louis se adelantó rápidamente y le estrechó su mano.

—Encantado de conocerlo también, señor Holland.

—Ya tengo suficiente de eso. Eres de la familia, es Joe o papá, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, Joe.

Dando un paso atrás, Harry tomó a Louis en sus brazos y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Ves, te dije que te amarían. No tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Excepto tal vez lo que haga contigo una vez que lleguemos a casa. —Louis gimió y se apretó de nuevo en los brazos de Harry.

—Harry, no quiero hacer estallar la madera frente a tus padres. Por favor.

—Entonces, Louis, cariño, dime de dónde vienes. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—Soy de un pequeño pueblo en el norte, alrededor de un día y medio en coche de aquí. Mis padres y mi Alfa me echaron por ser gay, así que me metí en mi camión y me fui. En realidad no tenía un destino. No tengo familia excepto mis padres, y ellos no quieren verme nunca más.

Harry pudo ver la conmoción e indignación en las caras de sus padres cuando Louis contó su historia.

—Se pinchó una rueda de mi coche a las afueras. Me había olvidado de mi rueda de repuesto antes de salir, así que estaba atrapado. Alguien me vio parado en la orilla de la carretera y llamó a la policía. Harry se presentó y el resto es historia —sonrió Louis.

—Gracias cariño, por no decirles lo idiota que fui. —Harry besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Imagino que lo que pasó, es entre tú y yo. Sin embargo agradezco que tus hermanos metieran algo de sentido común en tu cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Te amo cariño.

—Te amo también, Harry.

—Oh cariño, eso es horrible. ¿Cómo pudieron darle una patada a su propia carne y sangre solo porque decides amar a alguien diferente? Alguna gente simplemente no merece llamarse padres. —Se puso de pie y le dio un gran abrazo a Louis.

Harry notó tenso a Louis por un momento antes de relajarse y envolver a su madre con los brazos. Harry sonrió y miró a su padre, quien hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Los cuatro lo siguieron fuera, dejando a Louis charlar con su madre.

Mientras caminaban por el porche, su padre fue a la parrilla y comenzó a dar vuelta a la carne.

—El hombre ha pasado por muchas cosas, Harry. Asegúrate de tratarlo bien, ¿me oyes?

—Lo sé, papá, es mi vida. —Le aseguró pensando en Louis.

—Bien, así es como debe ser entre compañeros.

—¿No estáis decepcionados, papá?, porque sea gay, quiero decir.

—¿Decepcionado? No, no en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué iba a estar decepcionado viendo a mi hijo feliz?

Harry fue hacia su padre, guardándose unas lágrimas, le dio un abrazo, su padre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dio un apretón rápido antes de dar un paso atrás. Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

Louis y su madre salieron por la puerta de atrás cinco minutos más tarde, llevando las ensaladas y los platos. Louis colocó los platos en la mesa y se acercó a Harry. Subiéndose a su regazo Louis le dio un beso suave en sus labios acomodando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harry. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

—¿Estás bien cariño?

—Sí. Tu madre me gusta mucho.

—¿Vas a cenar en mi regazo?

Apretó sus brazos un poco.

—¿Me dejas?

—Puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras. —Harry sintió un beso en un lado de su cuello y se acurrucó.

La sensación de alegría que tuvo fue algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Tener a su compañero en su regazo y su familia rodeándolo lo hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Louis salió de su regazo poco después sentándose junto a él, cuando todo el mundo se sentó ante la mesa para cenar.

—¿Cuándo va a entrar Louis en la manada? —le preguntó su padre después de que todos hubieran terminado de comer.

—Hay una reunión de la manada la próxima semana —dijo Alex—. Tenía la intención de hablar con Harry y Louis más tarde.

Louis se puso rígido en el asiento junto a él, Harry tomó su mano y la acercó a los labios, besando suavemente la parte posterior.

—¿Qué pasa si no me quieren, como mi antigua manada? —susurró silenciosamente Louis.

—Louis, eres el compañero de mi hermano. Te convertirás en miembro de la manada pronto, y si alguien tiene un problema con eso, entonces, me lo pueden decir a mí, y me haré cargo de ello. Tú solo preocúpate de hacer feliz a mi hermano. El resto me lo dejas a mí.

Harry tomó a Louis en sus brazos de nuevo y pronunció a su hermano un "gracias" con los labios silenciosamente. Alex inclinó la cabeza reconociendo el agradecimiento.

Se relajaron, un pequeño tiempo antes de que Louis se levantara para ayudar a la madre de Harry con los platos. El resto de la familia estaba hablando alrededor de la mesa sobre la próxima reunión. La manada era una de las más grandes de la zona con más de un centenar de miembros.

El padre de Harry había sido el Alfa hasta hacía dos años, cuando decidió renunciar y ceder las riendas a Alex. No solo porque Alex fuera el siguiente en la línea. Fue más el hecho de que era el miembro más fuerte de su manada.

La manada era propietaria de una larga extensión de bosque a las afueras y con una abundante cantidad de vida silvestre en ellas. Sería bueno dejar que su lobo corriera otra vez. Pero lo mejor sería ser capaz de correr con su compañero. No creía ser capaz de esperar hasta la próxima semana.

—Hey cariño ¿Te sientes como para salir a correr después en las tierras de la manada?

—Claro, no he tenido una carrera decente desde hace tiempo, y no puedo esperar para verte —fue la rápida respuesta.

Riéndose se acomodó a escuchar hablar a su familia. Louis y su madre salieron un poco más tarde y se unieron a la discusión. Su lobo estaba ansioso por correr un poco con su compañero, diciéndole que era hora de decir buenas noches y salir. Después de despedirse de sus padres con la promesa de volver la próxima semana a cenar, Harry, su compañero y sus hermanos se fueron.

Harry invitó a sus hermanos a correr con ellos, pero se negaron, sabiendo que querría un poco de tiempo a solas con su compañero. Dando las buenas noches a sus hermanos, subió en el coche de Louis con éste como copiloto. Le dio a Louis un rápido beso y se dirigió en dirección a los bosques.

Louis estaba en silencio y se detuvieron en un aparcamiento quince minutos más tarde. Harry salió de la camioneta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sin dejar los ojos de su compañero cuando poco a poco reveló su bello cuerpo a la luz de la luna.

Joder, su compañero era precioso, la polla de Harry estaba dura por el tiempo que había tardado en desnudarse. Dobló la ropa y la colocó en la cabina de la camioneta. Después de caminar alrededor de la parte delantera del camión tiró a Louis a sus brazos y lo besó.

—Quiero ver a tu lobo cariño —gruñó con voz ronca.

Su propio lobo estaba tan cerca de la superficie que podía sentir los pequeños pelos que comenzaban a salir por su cuerpo. Louis solo le sonrió y dio un paso atrás. Harry vio cómo el cuerpo de Louis se moldeaba, la piel comenzó a cubrir el magnífico cuerpo de Louis. La cara de Louis se alargó hasta convertirse en la de un lobo y una cola surgió detrás. Todo hubo terminado en cuestión de segundos. Louis, el humano, se había ido, y se quedó de pie delante del más impresionante lobo marrón dorado que había visto alguna vez. Louis no era tan grande como su lobo o los de sus hermanos, pero Louis no era exactamente un ser humano grande. Los ojos que lo miraban coincidían exactamente con los hermosos ojos de Louis.

Harry envió su pensamiento hacia fuera. —Joder, eres sexy aún como un lobo, bebé.

—Hablando de sexys. —Louis caminó hacia él, y Harry se puso en cuclillas para poder recorrer sus manos a través de la piel gruesa de Louis. Louis le acarició el cuello, su lengua se deslizó por la cara de Harry.

—Hey, suficiente. —Harry se echó a reír, se levantó, dio un paso atrás y dejó que su lobo tomara el relevo. Harry sintió moverse los huesos y la piel comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo. En unos momentos, Harry estaba de pie como un gran lobo negro.

Corrió hasta Louis y lo mordió en el cuello antes de lamerle la nariz. Louis frotó su cabeza contra el cuello de Harry, tratando de dejar su olor en su compañero, el pensamiento de marcar a Louis hizo a Harry muy feliz. Mordió el cuello a Louis de nuevo antes de darle un ligero empujón, y trotó lejos. Ya era hora de que corrieran.

—Vamos bebé. Salgamos a correr. Entonces voy a follarte contra el camión cuando regresemos. —Harry pudo oír el gemido de Louis como respuesta.

Se pusieron de camino al bosque. Correr con su compañero fue la experiencia más emocionante de la vida de Harry. Ellos corrían bien juntos. Louis era un lobo más pequeño, pero era extremadamente rápido. Se mantuvo con Harry durante todo el camino.

Decidió renunciar a cazar, ya que habían cenado bien. Después de correr durante un par de horas, poco a poco volvieron hacia el aparcamiento.

Trotaron hasta el camión lado a lado y cambiaron de nuevo. Harry echó un vistazo a Louis de pie allí, con sudor brillando sobre su cuerpo a la luz de la luna y se perdió. Harry acercó a Louis contra su pecho y estrelló su boca contra la de su compañero, tropezó contra el camión y finalmente llevó a Louis al capó.

Rompió el beso y llevó sus dedos a la boca de Louis.

—Chúpalos bebé. Haz que estén bien húmedos ya que es el único lubricante que tenemos esta noche —gruñó Harry.

Louis gimió y chupó los dedos de Harry en su boca. Los retiró, una vez que brillaban con la saliva de Louis, Harry giró a Louis y lo inclinó contra el capó de la camioneta.

Harry puso una mano contra la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis y con la otra mano trabajaba dos dedos dentro del culo de Louis.

Louis gimió empujando sus caderas contra Harry, tomando sus dedos profundamente.

—Te necesito Harry, ahora. Estoy listo.

—No quiero hacerte daño, cariño.

—No lo harás. Necesito esa enorme polla tuya dentro de mi culo, ahora —se quejó Louis.

Rápidamente empujó un tercer dedo bombeando dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Louis, antes de retirar por completo sus dedos, escupió en la palma de su mano, se la pasó por la polla y poco a poco entró en el cuerpo de Louis. Sin embargo Louis, no quería el ritmo lento y suave que Harry trataba de establecer. Louis empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, tomando a Harry profundamente en su cuerpo con un movimiento rápido.

—Mierda —gruñó Harry.

—Jódeme Harry. Por favor, necesito que lo hagas duro y rápido.

—Lo que necesites, cariño. —Harry quitó su mano del cuello de Louis y agarró sus caderas, golpeando su polla dentro de Louis. Podía oírlo gruñir con cada embestida y lo vio pasar una mano entre sus piernas para bombear su propia polla. Harry continuó hundiendo la polla profundamente, golpeando la glándula de Louis con cada empuje.

—Aquí llega cariño. Voy a disparar —gritó Harry.

—Muérdeme por favor, Harry. Reclámame. Hazme tuyo otra vez —le rogó Louis suavemente.

Harry cogió a Louis por el pelo y tiró de él hasta que su espalda se ajustó contra el pecho de Harry, sin perder el ritmo, Harry continuó chocando su polla.

Dándole a Louis lo que quería, Harry hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Louis y lo reafirmó como compañero, sus cojones descargaron, su semen se disparó desde el final de su polla por el sabor de su compañero.

Louis gritó, y su culo apretó drásticamente la polla de Harry mientras pintaba el lado de la camioneta con su esperma. El nudo se extendió desde la polla de Harry y Louis gimió cuando se vio forzado a un segundo orgasmo. Harry gimió con la sensación de los músculos de Louis masajeando su polla.

Lentamente se desplomaron juntos en el suelo, los brazos de Harry envolvieron a Louis. Se quedaron allí, respirando con dificultad un par de minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Umm... wow.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras de Louis, o la falta de ellas.

—Sí, puedes decirlo cariño.

—Creo que necesitamos correr juntos con más frecuencia si este es el efecto que tiene sobre ti.

Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad cariño? —Harry sabía que había sido más duro esta vez, pero esperaba no haberle hecho daño a su amor.

—Nop. Amé cada segundo. Me siento fantástico. —Louis se acurrucó de nuevo en los brazos de Harry, meneando su trasero contra sus caderas. Harry lo besó en la cabeza.

—Me gusta acurrucarme al final. Nunca pensé que sería uno de los de acurrucarse, pero contigo, solo quiero envolverte entre mis brazos y no dejarte ir. A pesar de que la próxima vez, recuérdame agarrar una manta, cuando volvamos a hacer esto.

Louis se rió, entonces inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando un beso. Harry se obligó, inclinándose a tomar poco a poco posesión de la boca de Louis. Harry metió la lengua en la boca de Louis, buscando la de su pareja. El beso duró poco tiempo.

En el momento en que se separaron, el nudo de Harry se deshizo y su polla se deslizó de su cálido y apretado hogar dentro de Louis.

Estuvieron abrazados un poco más antes de vestirse y volver a casa. La casa estaba oscura cuando llegaron, y entraron en silencio. Se bañaron juntos, amándose uno al otro mientras se duchaban, después se fueron a la cama.

Louis abrazó a Harry, poniendo la cabeza en su pecho, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de Louis.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Te amo.

Oyó el suspiro de satisfacción dejar los labios de Louis y el silencio.

—Te amo también —oyó Harry cuando Louis se quedaba dormido.


	8. Capítulo 7

Dos noches más tarde todos se reunieron en la habitación familiar. Louis miró a su alrededor a toda la gente. Harry y sus hermanos estaban allí, así como sus padres, y el Beta de la manada, Jake Richmond. Jake había introducido a Louis cuando llegó. Jake había desafiado el papel del Beta cuando Alex se hizo Alfa de la manada. Jake ganó su desafío y tomó su lugar como segundo al mando de su amigo.

Louis estaba feliz, su Alfa tenía un gran amigo que velaba por su espalda y lo ayudaba con los temas de la manada. Extrañaba a Jason y deseaba que su amigo pudiera estar aquí y ver que era aceptado en una nueva manada.

Alex y Jake se pararon frente a la televisión mientras todo el mundo se sentaba.

Harry se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla antes de tomar su mano y caminar de pie ante Alex y Jake. Una vez en posición, la pareja se arrodilló en la lujosa alfombra con la cabeza agachada. Louis estaba muy nervioso. Se alegró de que Harry estuviera a su lado, porque el olor de su compañero lo ayudaba a calmar su corazón desbocado.

La profunda voz de Alex asustó a Louis.

—Louis, ¿aceptas a este hombre, Harry como tu pareja? ¿Deseas unirte a su manada y poner tu confianza y lealtad en ellos, siempre creyendo que ellos saben qué es lo mejor para su pueblo? ¿Declaras estar libre de cualquier atadura en cualquier otra manada?

Louis no podía hablar en este momento y asintió con la cabeza en repuesta.

—Tienes que decir las palabras, bebé.

Louis no estaba seguro de cómo lo logró, pero un pequeño "sí" salió de su apretada garganta. Alex puso una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello aceptándolo, y Louis sintió el vínculo de la manada deslizarse dentro. Louis podía sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas al pensar que una vez más pertenecía a una manada.

Una vez que Alex quitó la mano, Louis fue más o menos empujado a los brazos de su compañero. Permanecieron donde estaban, de rodillas en el suelo delante de todo el mundo. Mientras los felicitaban, Louis lloraba en silencio.

Una vez que Louis logró controlarse, se alejó y miró a Alex, su nuevo Alfa.

—Gracias.

—De nada, hombre. Espero que vosotros dos tengáis años muy felices.

Louis asintió antes de ponerse de pie con Harry. Louis fue abrazado tanto por Maryanne como por Joe y los demás le dieron la bienvenida con palmadas en la espalda. Louis pensó que era raro que Rick estuviera en el lado contrario de la habitación a donde Jake estaba. Se preguntó si había una historia detrás de ello, pero decidió dejarlo por ahora.

Louis dejó escapar un grito muy femenino cuando lo tomaron por la espalda y le dieron una vuelta en círculo, la habitación se llenó de risas cuando un beso fue colocado en su cuello.

—Bienvenido a la manada, bebé.

Una vez que Louis estuvo de nuevo sobre sus pies, se volvió dentro de los brazos de Harry y lo golpeó en el pecho antes de tirar de su cabeza hacia abajo para un beso. Perdiéndose en los brazos de su compañero, fue solo vagamente consciente de que el resto de la manada salía de la habitación.

Harry rompió el beso y lo agarró de la mano, luego comenzó a tirar de él hacia las escaleras. Louis trató de tirar del agarre de Harry pero no lo soltaba.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tenemos invitados.

—No me importa. Están aquí tanto para ver a los demás como a nosotros. Los chicos pueden mantenerlos ocupados durante media hora. Tengo un compañero que destrozar para darle la bienvenida a la manada de forma adecuada.

Louis dejó de intentar escapar. ¿Quién era él para negarle a su compañero la oportunidad de violar su cuerpo? En su lugar, cogió velocidad y corrió escaleras arriba por delante de Harry.

Lo llamó a sus espaldas riendo.

—El último está arriba. —Y corrió a su habitación, con Harry en sus talones.

(...)

La semana siguiente fue la más feliz de la vida de Louis. Harry y él salieron a correr dos veces más desde la cena en casa de sus padres. Una vez solos y otra con los hermanos de Harry. El explosivo sexo de después todavía le quitaba el aliento, y Harry se acordó de la manta. Cuando se quedaron con sus hermanos tuvieron que esperar a llegar a casa para tener un poco de intimidad.

Casi tuvieron un accidente en el camino, ya que Harry estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de poner sus manos en los pantalones de Louis, como para prestar la debida atención a la carretera. El accidente lo había calmado y enfriado lo suficiente como para llegar a casa de una sola pieza.

Una vez que atravesaron las puertas, sin embargo, la ropa salió volando. Louis pensó que no quedó ninguna prenda con vida.

Louis había comenzado a trabajar a tiempo parcial en la floristería local. Flores en la mano y el corazón, se llamaba. Se llevaba como una casa en llamas con la propietaria, Sarah. Solo llevaba trabajando los últimos cinco días, pero le encantaba. Salía de trabajar a las cuatro de la tarde, iba a casa a hacer la cena para Harry y sus hermanos. Disfrutaba haciéndolo, lo que lo hizo sentirse especial, ser capaz de dar a los chicos algo todas las noches. Le habían dicho que tenían un montón de comida para llevar y cenas congeladas antes de que se emparejara con Harry.

Louis estaba un poco nervioso sobre la reunión de la manada que tendría lugar esa noche, pero lo que fuese que ocurriese sabía que tenía a Harry. Fue una sensación maravillosa saber que había por lo menos una persona en el mundo que lo amaba totalmente e incondicionalmente.

Louis estaba acostado en el sofá viendo una película de acción, esperando que Harry y sus hermanos llegaran a casa del trabajo. Iban a salir todos a la reunión más tarde. Louis había hecho lasaña y estaba calentándose en el horno. Todo lo que tenía que poner era el pan de ajo y la cena estaría preparada.

Sentándose de nuevo, su pensamiento volvió hacia Harry, algo que hacía con frecuencia en estos días. La polla de Louis comenzó inmediatamente a animarse. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su mano se iba a rozar el bulto de sus pantalones vaqueros, gimió y empujó las caderas contra su palma.

—Espero que eso sea para mí, bebé.

Louis hizo un gesto con los ojos abiertos y gimió con la mirada de lujuria y amor que había en el rostro de su compañero. Le dio su sonrisa más sensual y lo llamó con el dedo, invitándolo a acercarse. Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás riendo.

—Uh, ah bebé. Sabes que no puedo confiar en acercarme a ti. Tardaremos tiempo y los chicos deben regresar en cualquier momento. Además creo que no sería apropiado ir a la reunión de la manada oliendo a sexo.

—Maldita sea. Supongo que tienes razón. Eso no significa que me guste. Voy a tener que ir a la reunión con una furiosa erección —gimió Louis mientras palmeaba su polla una vez más antes de sacar lentamente su mano.

—Es mejor dejarlo bebé. Estoy a dos segundos de dejar que mis hermanos nos pillen con mi polla y mis bolas dentro de ti. —Louis sonrió.

—Te amo Harry.

—Te amo también bebé.

Louis escuchó el 'clic' de las puertas abriéndose y Simon giró en la esquina seguido de cerca por Rick.

—Maldita sea, algo huele fantástico aquí, ¿qué hay de cena? —preguntó Simon.

—Lasaña —dijo Louis—. Debe estar lista en quince minutos. Dejadme un segundo y voy a poner el pan de ajo. —Poco a poco se levantó del sofá, su polla estaba dura y presionando contra la bragueta de sus pantalones. Rick se dio cuenta y levantó una ceja.

—Nosotros no interrumpimos nada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, a mi tratando de conseguir sin éxito un beso de mi compañero —dijo Louis descaradamente sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

—Bebé, si lo único que quisieras hubiese sido un beso, estaría bien. Pero ambos sabemos que habríamos terminado con mis hermanos viendo demasiada piel desnuda tuya para mi comodidad.

Simon y Rick se echaron a reír.

—Bueno, tal vez, pero todavía quiero mi beso. —Louis le hizo una burla con la cara.

—Ven a por ello —dijo Harry abriendo sus brazos.

Así lo hizo. Louis caminó hasta Harry, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él, y saltó, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Estrelló su boca sobre la de Harry con un beso caliente. Harry gruñó con el inesperado peso, pero no perdió a Louis, algo que Louis agradeció porque estaba disfrutando mucho de su beso. Louis estaba ligeramente consciente de que Rick y Simon seguían riéndose, pero estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando del sabor de su compañero. Frotando su dura polla contra la de Harry, se quejó en la boca de su compañero.

Harry finalmente se echó hacia atrás, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre el culo de Louis, masajeando sus mejillas mientras lo sostenía. Louis se humedeció los labios mirando los labios llenos de su compañero, gruesos, labios para besar.

—Jesucristo, bebé. Avísame la próxima vez. Pudiste haber caído.

—Nunca dejarás que lo haga, Harry. Siempre estarás allí para cogerme cuando te necesite —le dijo Louis en voz baja.

Harry gimió por sus palabras y estrelló sus labios contra los de Louis.

—Jesús, vosotros dos, ¿no tenéis bastante?

El sonido de la profunda voz de Alex, les cortó la sensiblería e hizo papilla su cerebro, poco a poco se separaron del agradable beso.

Mirando sobre su hombro a Alex sonrió avergonzado y pidió perdón. Colocó un suave beso por última vez en los labios de Harry, soltó sus piernas de la cintura y las puso en el suelo. Harry mantuvo su sujeción hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba firme en sus piernas.

—Bien, bien, voy a ver el pan de ajo, ¿está bien?

Louis salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta y las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Después de colocar la bandeja del horno con el pan, se acercó al fregadero y salpicó un poco de agua fría en su cara. Lo necesitaba para calmarse. Manosear a su compañero delante de sus hermanos no era bueno. Debería tener más control. Después de secar el agua de su cara, aspiró profundamente y se dedicó a poner la mesa para la cena.

Diez minutos más tarde, había conseguido convencer a su polla de que no reventara la bragueta. Colocó un gran pan de pepitas junto a la lasaña caliente sobre la mesa, avisó a los hermanos que la cena estaba puesta y fue a por las bebidas. Poniendo cervezas en la mesa, luego se puso en su asiento. Harry se acercó a él y lo besó en la mesilla.

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa, bebé.

—Huele delicioso también —agregó Alex, cuando recogió los cubiertos para repartir la lasaña.

—Y sabe fantástico —añadió Rick un minuto más tarde con la boca llena de comida.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados masticando para hablar, Alex rompió el silencio una vez que todos terminaron de comer.

—¿Tenemos todo listo para esta noche?

Louis tragó el nudo de la garganta.

—No realmente.

—Realmente no hay nada que deba preocuparte. Eres el compañero de mi hermano. Ya te he aceptado en la manada. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es anunciar a todo el mundo lo otro.

Sonriendo al Alfa a través de la mesa, Louis recogió los platos llevándolos a la pila.

—Dame cinco minutos para limpiar esto y entonces nos podemos ir.

—Bebé, deja eso. Lo puedes hacer más tarde, si realmente quieres, tenemos que irnos ahora. No está bien que el Alfa llegue tarde a su propia reunión.

Louis suspiró y se volvió hacia su compañero.

—Está bien, vámonos. —Se acercó y le dio a su compañero un rápido beso, luego se volvió y siguió a todo el mundo por la puerta.

Todos los hermanos iban en el coche de Simon, mientras que Harry y él fueron en su camión. Fueron en silencio a reunirse con la manada. La mano de Harry apoyada en la parte superior de su muslo lo hizo sentir seguro y querido.

Aparcaron en el todavía vacio aparcamiento y esperaron a que los demás salieran del coche y se reunieran con ellos.

—Vayamos al claro —sugirió Alex.

Harry le cogió la mano, y empezaron a caminar a través del bosque juntos. Después de casi quince minutos llegaron a una gran área despejada en el centro del bosque. Harry le había enseñado la zona a Louis la última vez que corrieron juntos. Se habían detenido para descansar un tiempo en la suave hierba en su forma de lobo. El recuerdo hizo sonreír a Louis. Louis de pronto se sintió mejor para ir a la reunión gracias al amor y la alegría que se estableció en su vientre.

Apretando la mano de Harry, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué fue eso, cariño? No es que necesites una razón para darme un beso.

—Solo porque te amo.

La sonrisa le quitó toda la pena, lo recorrió y sintió su polla contraerse. Harry le apretó la mano y supo dónde mirar. Sabía lo que le había hecho con aquella sonrisa suya.

Poco a poco la multitud fue llegando, y a los veinte minutos casi toda la manada estaba al completo. Alex estaba en el centro del claro, Jack a su lado y el resto del grupo alrededor de ellos, la reunión comenzó y Louis se acercó a Harry. Harry colocó el brazo por sus hombros y tiró de él. Respirando la esencia de Harry, dejó que la paz lo inundara cuando escuchó a Alex conducir la reunión.

Treinta minutos más tarde, después de solucionar varios conflictos de la manada, y de aceptar otro ingreso en la manada, finalmente fue su turno.

La voz de Alex sonrió, y Louis pudo sentir la energía que estaba tras las palabras del Alfa.

—Harry y Louis, por favor, un paso adelante.

Harry retiró su brazo de los hombros de Louis y lo tomó de la mano. Poco a poco se adelantaron hasta que estuvieron delante de Alex. Ambos se pusieron de rodillas, sin soltar sus manos, y bajaron sus cabezas en señal de sumisión.

—¿Qué razón tenéis para presentaros ante la manada esta noche? —preguntó Alex a Harry con una sonrisa.

—Quiero anunciar que he encontrado a mi compañero, Louis Townsend, y ser reconocidos como pareja por la manada —dijo Harry en voz alta y clara para que todos los miembros pudieran oírle 

Louis escuchó una fuerte respiración detrás de él y un grito en voz alta.

—¡No!

Los cuatro se giraron para mirar en dirección a la exclamación. Una mujer comenzó a andar a través de la manada, parecía lista para matar. Parecía medir alrededor de un metro setenta y dos o setenta y tres de altura, tenía el pelo rubio alrededor de sus hombros desnudos. Llevaba top y minifalda, parecía la personificación de la rubia tonta. Harry se puso rígido cuando la vio.

—¿Harry sabes algo de esto?

—Tal vez.

—Te gustaría compartirlo, ¿por favor?

Harry tomó una profunda respiración y le apretó la mano otra vez.

—Su nombre es Stacey y salí con ella casi durante un año antes de encontrarte, terminamos nuestra relación una semana antes de conocerte, después de que ella tratara de engañarme para que la mordiera.

—Qué ella... ¿qué? —exclamó tan enojado Louis que lo dijo en voz alta.

Alex se giró para mirarlo por su estallido, pero rápidamente se volvió a la banshee1 en seco.

1 Las banshees (ˈbænʃiː, del gaélico bean sí, "mujer de los túmulos") forman parte del folclore irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, al aparecerse ante un irlandés, anunciaba con sus gemidos la muerte cercana de un pariente. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo.

—Stacey, ¿qué significa esto? Louis y Harry son compañeros. —Alex los señaló tratando de llegar al fondo de lo que quería esta mujer.

—Harry no puede estar acoplado a eso. —Agitó la mano en dirección a Louis—. Harry es mi compañero, y estoy intentando reclamarlo. Solo que está siendo testarudo con este asunto. —Ella batió sus pestañas en dirección a Alex.

¿Cuán estúpida era? ¿En serio? Alex era homosexual, todos ellos lo sabían. Solo servía para que Alex y Harry se mearan por la forma en que le hablaba.

—¿De verdad?, ¿por eso tenías que engañarlo para que mordiera tu flaco culo? —respondió Louis enojado.

Oyó la respiración contenida de la manada cuando reveló esto.

—¿Qué? —gritó Alex detrás de ellos. Los rodeó y miró a Stacey, su rostro una máscara de furia—. ¿Trataste de negar a mi hermano su verdadero compañero intentando que te mordiera?

El apareamiento era sagrado entre los de su clase. A Louis le enseñaron que conocería a su compañero por la reacción de su cuerpo a su presencia. Al igual que a Harry. La forma en que tanto el lobo como el cuerpo reaccionaban al sexy hombre no le dejaba ninguna duda a la mente de Louis de que Harry era su compañero.

Era una práctica aceptada hasta la fecha por los demás, generalmente cuando encontrabas a tu pareja. Sin embargo, por desgracia, no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de encontrar a su pareja. Algunos decidieron que no querían esperar más tiempo y se casaban, tenían cachorros con alguien con el que pudieran ser felices. Era casi inaudito que alguien tratara de engañar a otro a que lo mordiera.

Louis se estremeció al pensar lo que habría pasado si Stacey hubiese tenido éxito. Si Harry la hubiera mordido y se apareaba con ella, no habría podido reclamarlo. Louis sabía que Harry era su alma gemela. Ellos habrían pasado el resto de sus vidas suspirando uno por el otro sin poder reclamar la otra mitad de su alma.

Lo que Stacey había hecho estaba más allá de la comprensión de Louis. Casi había perdido a su compañero incluso antes de haberlo conocido. Miró a la cara de Harry y vio su propio dolor reflejado en el rostro del hombre que amaba.

Harry ahuecó ligeramente su gran mano contra la mejilla de Louis y se inclinó para besarlo.

Separándose después de un beso rápido, Louis se dio cuenta de que Alex seguía gritando. Louis tenía que tener un mano a mano con ella, o bien tenía agallas o era malditamente estúpida. Ahora que lo pensaba, era esto último. Levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Alex.

—Ese hombre no puede ser su compañero —se burló—. Tal cosa sería repugnante e inmoral, Harry no puede emparejarse con un hombre. Yo soy su compañera de verdad, puedo producir sus cachorros. Reclamo lo que es mío. —Sí, era una desafiante estúpida. Dio un paso adelante y miró directamente a Louis, con desprecio en su cara—. Bajo la ley de la manada, te desafío por el derecho de aparearme con Harry. Es mío, y voy a limpiar el suelo contigo para demostrar a todos que es mi compañero.

—Mierda —Louis escuchó la exclamación de los hermanos de Harry detrás de él.

—El desafío de apareamiento solo puede ser aplicado cuando la pareja en cuestión no son compañeros de verdad, lo sabes —dijo Alex tranquilo, o eso pensaba Louis—. En la historia de la manada solo ha habido una lucha por los derechos de compañero, y solo porque los compañeros de verdad se encontraron el uno al otro después de un apareamiento original.

—No son compañeros de verdad, son una abominación. —Louis estaba harto de su voz.

—Bebé, no tienes que hacer esto. Eres mi compañero y nada de lo que diga va a cambiar ese hecho. —La voz calmante de Harry tranquilizó a Louis.

—Tengo que hacer esto Harry, espero que puedas entenderlo. No tuve la oportunidad de luchar por mi derecho a permanecer en mi vieja manada, pero voy a luchar por mi derecho a ti, necesito esto, por mí, más que por ponerme a prueba por la manada.

Louis ignoró a todos los demás, dio un paso adelante. Harry era suyo, lo sabía. Si tenía que luchar con esa perra para demostrárselo a todos los demás, que así fuera. Quitándose la camisa, la sacó por la cabeza.

—Vamos, rubita. Estoy preparado para luchar por Harry y que se reconozca que soy su compañero. ¿Qué más? El hombre es mío y tengo intención de mantenerlo. —Louis se bajó la cremallera de sus vaqueros y los empujó por sus piernas para quitárselos.

Se lo entregó todo a Harry y rápidamente colocó otro beso en los labios antes de volverse hacia Stacey. Ella no llevaba más que una falda y lo que estaba seguro era un tanga. Levantó una ceja.

—Así qué no eres rubia natural, ¿no?

Oyó a Harry y Alex reírse detrás de él y algunos más de la manada hicieron lo mismo. La cara de Stacey se puso roja de ira, y ella le gruñó. Louis empezó a cambiar, permitiéndole a su lobo rienda suelta por la defensa de su compañero. Sin apartar los ojos de su rival, sintió los huesos cambiar y estallar en todo su cuerpo. En unos momentos estaba de pie en su forma de lobo, gruñendo a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Muéstrale de lo que eres capaz, bebé.

Louis sintió la confianza de Harry en su corazón antes de darle un codazo a su compañero e ir lentamente hacia adelante. Levantó el labio con un gruñido cuando la luz le mostró al lobo marrón de Stacey saltar hacia adelante. Logró esquivarla fácilmente, y hundir sus garras en uno de sus lados. Oyó un gemido escapar de ella, entonces Stacey se volvió y atacó de nuevo. Louis no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarla esta segunda vez. Se las arregló para hundir sus mandíbulas alrededor de su pierna izquierda antes de ser capaz de arrancarla. Louis las hundió en su espalda, sintiendo sus colmillos hundirse en la piel de Stacey, podía saborear su sangre cuando se le llenó la boca.

Louis se puso de espaldas, llevando a Stacey boca abajo encima de él. Puso sus patas traseras contra su vientre antes de patearla con todas sus fuerzas, enviándola por el aire. Aterrizó a unos diez metros de distancia. Louis se puso en pie rápidamente y estaba listo para su próximo ataque, su pierna ardía, pero pudo poner su peso en ella, así que ignoró el dolor de momento. Louis rodeaba a Stacey cuando ella poco a poco se puso de pie. Chasqueó sus mandíbulas a su vez, deseando que dejara la lucha y reconociera su derecho a Harry, pero era una rebelde. Stacey atacó de nuevo.

Louis saltó al mismo tiempo que Stacey y se atacaron con sus mandíbulas y sus garras en el aire. Cuando aterrizaron Louis estaba encima de Stacey con su mandíbula apretada firmemente alrededor de la garganta. Gruñó para que se rindiera, moviendo la cabeza y mordiendo con más fuerza, cuando no respondió de inmediato, sacudió su cuerpo. Stacey se quejó con sumisión, su cuerpo quejándose por debajo. Louis soltó su garganta y dio un paso atrás, chasqueando su mandíbula una última vez. Louis se volvió y echó a andar hacia su compañero.

Louis estaba a medio camino de vuelta a su compañero cuando oyó un gruñido tras él. Antes de que se pudiera dar la vuelta, fue abordado por sus garras hundiéndose en su espalda, derrumbándose por su peso. Louis trató de darse la vuelta para librarse de la loba psicópata a su espalda, pero fue sin éxito. Las garras excavaban en su espalda y siguieron rasgando su piel.

El peso se lo quitó Alex en forma de lobo, tirando a Stacey a la tierra de pie frente a ella, gruñendo y chasqueando sus mandíbulas. Louis cerró los ojos y se acurrucó cuando el dolor corrió a través de su cuerpo.

(...)

Harry vio con horror cómo Stacey atacaba a su compañero después de perder la lucha. Se dio cuenta de que Alex estaba andando junto a él cuando Harry corrió hacia Louis, vio cómo Alex saltó y echó a la perra al suelo. Corrió para llegar a su compañero, Harry vio cómo Louis parecía enroscarse sobre sí mismo. Llegando finalmente a Louis, Harry se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. No sabía dónde tocar porque había mucha sangre cubriendo a Louis.

—Louis, bebé. Por favor, háblame. Abre los ojos, cariño.

Louis gimió. El corazón de Harry casi se rompe cuando vio tanto dolor en los ojos de su compañero. Harry pasó suavemente las manos por su piel tratando de evitar el peor daño en su espalda.

—Bebé, por favor. Trata de cambiar de nuevo. Te ayudará a sanar. —Harry puso suavemente la cabeza de Louis en su regazo y siguió acariciando con sus manos la suave piel de Louis. 

Harry pudo oír a Alex gritar a Stacey en alguna parte tras él, pero estaba demasiado preocupado concentrándose en Louis para enterarse de lo que Alex le decía. El lobo en su regazo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, y poco a poco comenzó a cambiar de nuevo. El cambio le llevó más tiempo de lo normal.

Harry lo escuchó gemir y deseó tomar el dolor de su compañero. Pasó la mano con suavidad por la espalda de su compañero. Los profundos cortes que Stacey le había infligido a su compañero habían sanado hasta un punto que parecían solo un ligero arañazo. Louis abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Harry.

—Oye, bebé. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hmm

—Cierra los ojos y trata de dormir. Tu cuerpo necesita sanar. —Louis asintió suavemente y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Harry pudo decir que el cuerpo de Louis sucumbió al sueño. Con cuidado de dónde ponía las manos, Harry tomó suavemente a Louis en sus brazos y se levantó, abrazando su precioso paquete. Miró a sus hermanos y a sus padres que se habían reunido alrededor, todos con aspecto sombrío.

—Voy a llevarlo a casa —les dijo Harry.

—Se lo diremos a Alex. ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó su padre en voz baja.

Harry apretó su cuerpo, acercándolo más.

—Estará bien con algo de descanso, pienso. —Se volvió y salió fuera del círculo de la manada.

Harry no podía centrarse en nada más que en conseguir llevar a su pareja a casa. Lo llevó dormido en sus brazos mientras caminaba con cuidado a través de los árboles al camión de Louis. Harry iba cubierto con una fina capa de sudor, mientras abría la puerta del pasajero veinte minutos más tarde. Había ido poco a poco para no molestar mucho más a Louis.

Harry colocó a su compañero, que seguía dormido, en el asiento del pasajero y lo envolvió en la manta que ahora iba de manera permanente en el camión para sus carreras. Se puso en el lado del conductor, conduciendo lentamente de regreso a casa.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en el camino, se bajó lentamente y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada abriendo la puerta antes de volver a por Louis.

Louis se acurrucó en su calidez cuando Harry lo levantó en sus brazos y lo apoyó en su pecho. Caminó al interior, empujando suavemente la puerta con el pie antes de subir a su habitación. Tirando de la manta lo puso boca abajo en la cama, poniéndolo suavemente sobre su estómago, ya que la mayoría de sus heridas estaban en su espalda.

Harry se dirigió al baño para llenar un recipiente con agua tibia, jabón y una toallita, para ir al dormitorio, tenía el aliento atrapado en su pecho con la visión de su compañero. Louis estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto de la cabeza a las caderas con sangre seca. Harry sintió que sus ojos picaban con lágrimas que trataba de detener desesperadamente. Dios, quería pegarle una paliza a algo. Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido. Louis no había tenido que sufrir debido a su ex celosa que quería hincar sus garras en Harry.

Esperaba que Alex se hubiera hecho cargo de Stacey, porque si la volvía a ver, reconoció que podía estrangularla, a pesar de ser un inspector de policía y haber jurado proteger a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad. El único instinto de protección que tenía en este momento era para su compañero. Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a limpiar suavemente hacia abajo a su compañero. Louis gimió y trató de acurrucarse más en la cama para entrar en calor, cuando la fresca brisa de la noche entraba por la ventana golpeándole la piel húmeda. Harry trató de ser lo más cuidadoso y rápido posible. Aún tenía que cambiar el agua medio llena de sangre. Después de cubrir con vendas los cortes más grandes en la espalda de su compañero, por fin había terminado.

Harry tiró de las mantas para cubrir el cuerpo de Louis y las metió alrededor de sus hombros.

Harry se desnudó rápidamente y se dio una ducha limpiándose cualquier rastro de sangre seca, no quería manchar a su compañero. Después de secarse, más o menos, Harry se metió en la cama y tomó con cuidado a su compañero en brazos. La respiración de Louis era más cómoda una vez que lo tomó en brazos. Harry le dio un ligero beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis y se dispuso a ver dormir a su compañero.

Harry escuchó el auto de su hermano llegar una hora más tarde. No mucho tiempo después sonó ligeramente un golpe en la puerta del dormitorio, se abrió lentamente para revelar a Alex en la puerta. Entró en silencio en la habitación y miró al hombre que dormía en los brazos de Harry.

—¿Cómo está? —susurró Alex.

—No se ha despertado desde que perdió el conocimiento en el campo. Sospecho que su cuerpo solo necesita sanar. Le hizo un serio daño en la espalda.

Alex gruñó.

—Duerme un poco. Mañana hablaremos.

Con eso salió por la puerta en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Harry no creía ser capaz de dormir, así que continuó como estaba, viendo respirar a su compañero. En algún momento de la noche sucumbió al sueño, sabiendo que su compañero estaba a salvo en sus brazos.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis gimió cuando se despertó poco a poco por la luz de la aurora que pasaba a través de la ventana del dormitorio. Los músculos de la espalda los sentía como si hubieran sido pasados por el escurridor, sintió unos brazos apretarlo y un ligero beso contra el costado de su cuello, donde estaba su marca de apareamiento.

Este placer se disparó por su cuerpo, causando que su polla empezara a endurecerse.

—Hmm, buenos días mi compañero —dijo Louis mentalmente mientras meneaba el culo contra la dura polla que estaba en su espalda baja. Louis recibió una ligera palmada en su culo por sus esfuerzos y un "para eso" de su compañero. Louis gimió cuando el calor se extendió por su culo.

—¿Te gusta que haga eso, bebé? —le gruñó Harry al oído cuando pasó la mano por la zona ligeramente caliente que había azotado—. Creo que es algo que debemos explorar más tarde, ¿no, cariño?

Louis sintió arder sus mejillas cuando le volvió a dar en su culo y asintió lentamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes cariño? Tienes que parar o de lo contrario no seré capaz de no joderte. Me asustaste anoche.

—Lo siento Harry. No fue mi intención. Me siento bien. Un poco cansado todavía, y mi espalda está un poco sensible. Pero aparte de eso estoy bien. Suficientemente bien para un poco de amor, incluso. —Louis volvió la cabeza y buscó los labios de su pareja. El beso fue lento y suave. Todo lo que quería Louis en ese momento.

Gimiendo dentro de la boca de Harry, dejó que su culo presionara de nuevo contra Harry. Gimió cuando su espalda se retorció y le envió un pellizco de dolor.

Harry se apoderó de sus caderas y con firmeza las mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo.

—Bebé, tienes que estarte quieto. Quédate en tu lado así. Vamos a mantener la presión lejos de tu espalda tanto como sea posible. Déjame hacer todo el trabajo o esperamos a que estés totalmente curado.

—No, estaré bien —dijo rápidamente mientras trataba de evitar que su pareja se detuviera. Louis se quedó descansando contra la cama, abriéndose a Harry.

Harry pasó por encima de él para coger el tubo de lubricante de encima de la mesilla de noche. Pasados unos momentos, Louis sintió los dedos de su compañero en la entrada. Harry deslizó lentamente un dedo en su culo, manteniendo un ritmo lento y suave. Louis quería gruñir y empujar hacia atrás, pero sabía que si lo hacía, Harry lo dejaría y esperaría.

—Más, Harry. Necesito más —jadeó Louis.

—Yo sé lo que necesitas, cariño. —Harry insertó un segundo dedo lentamente, buscando ese lugar dentro de él.

—Oh, Dios. —Louis intentó permanecer inmóvil, sabiendo que si arqueaba la espalda le dolería más.

—Lo encontré. —Fue la respuesta triunfal de Harry, cuyos dedos lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Harry o te mueves o lo haré yo mismo —gruñó Louis a su compañero, con ganas de más.

—Eso sí que sería un espectáculo digno de ver, bebé —dijo Harry mientras introducía un tercer dedo y empezaba a empujar un poco más duro. Harry quitó los dedos y Louis gimió con la sensación de pérdida.

—Shhh, bebé. Está bien. No me voy a ninguna parte. — Los dedos de Harry fueron reemplazados rápidamente con la cabeza roma de la polla de su compañero. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él para evitar que se pudiera mover y lentamente comenzó a hundirse en su culo.

—Argh, Dios. Qué bien se siente Harry. No te detengas.

—No lo haré, bebé. Dios, amo tu culo. La forma en que se agarra a mí y me chupa dentro, como si me diera la bienvenida a casa.

Louis gimió ante las palabras de Harry. Harry llegó a fondo, y poco a poco volvió a sacar la polla hasta que solo la cabeza estuvo dentro. Luego empujaba suavemente de nuevo. Harry comenzó un ritmo constante, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera en el cuerpo de Louis. Louis no podía moverse. El agarre era completo y todo lo que podía hacer era aceptar el gentil ritmo de su compañero. La mano de Harry envolvió su polla. Harry comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo que sus empujes.

—Ugnnnh... Harry... voy a... —Louis estaba fuera de su mente. No podía pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir el hormigueo corriendo por su espalda, sus cojones se acercaron a su cuerpo y su polla creció en la mano de Harry.

—¡Harry! —gritó cuando la corrida salió por la punta de su polla pintando su vientre y las sábanas.

Sintió cómo sujetaba en su culo la barra rígida que latía con fuerza y escuchó silbar a Harry. Louis sintió que su canal era bañado con el calor de su compañero cuando éste se corrió.

El nudo en el extremo de la polla de Harry se alargó y se apoderó de la próstata.

—Oh Dios —Louis gimió cuando sus bolas se apretaron de nuevo y un segundo orgasmo, más pequeño, atormentó su cuerpo. Harry le acarició la nuca y el cuello, suavizando su control en él.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? No te hiciste daño, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien, Harry. Me siento mejor ahora que cuando me desperté.

Louis sonrió y volvió la cabeza para tener un beso de su pareja. Harry nunca le negaba nada y se inclinó poco a poco para darle un beso apasionado. Se relajaron uno en los brazos del otro mientras se deleitaban con el buen sexo y el amor que compartían hasta que el nudo final retrocedió. Harry tiró suavemente de su pene y salió de la cama.

—Vamos bebé, hora de darse una ducha y luego tenemos que bajar y hablar con Alex.

Louis no discutió. ¿Por qué lo haría si iba a ver a su sexy compañero desnudo y mojado? Yum. Louis se quedó inmóvil cuando Harry le quitó las vendas de su espalda, luego siguió a Harry a la ducha y se dirigió directamente a sus brazos.

Envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Harry, puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry y solo respiró el aroma de su compañero mientras el agua caliente corría por su tierna espalda.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, bebé.

Tomaron una ducha sin prisa. Harry cuidó de la espalda de Louis mientras lavaba su cuerpo a fondo. Terminaron su ducha y se secaron compartiendo unos cuantos besos más. Sus cuerpos aún saciados de su interludio en la cama, se vistieron y se dirigieron a la planta baja tomados de la mano. Louis lo hizo más suavemente de lo que usualmente lo hacía, ya que su espalda todavía se quejaba con algunos movimientos. Harry no dijo nada y solo se mantenía a su ritmo.

Entrando en la cocina. Harry lo dejó en la mesa y le dijo que se sentara. Alex, Simon y Rick estaban allí y Harry fue a buscar algo para que comieran.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —le preguntó Alex.

—Estoy bien. La espalda un poco sensible, pero para mañana estará todo arreglado.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besar a Harry cuando su compañero colocó unas tostadas y café frente a él. Recogiendo su taza de café, sonrió con el perfume del rico aroma, olía como el cielo lo haría. Tomando un sorbo de su café, gimió con satisfacción con el sabor y se recostó en su silla, se echó hacia atrás con cuidado, para saborearlo. Podía oír reírse al lado a Harry con su reacción pero no le importó.

Finalmente dejó su taza y tomó su tostada empezando a comer.

—¿Y qué pasó anoche después de irnos? —le preguntó Harry a sus hermanos.

—No, yo quiero saber todo lo que pasó anoche. Todo lo que recuerdo es ganar la lucha, girarme hacia ti, entonces noté un dolor agudo y me desperté esta mañana en la cama con dolor de espalda —frunció el ceño—. Tengo una idea de lo que ha pasado, pero todavía quiero conocer los detalles.

Fue Alex quien contestó.

—La Ley de la manada establece que si hay más de una persona interesada en alguien puede haber un desafío por el derecho a aparearse. Lucharon por el derecho a estar con Harry —Alex le dijo a Louis, reconociéndolo con una sonrisa—. Te ganaste tu derecho a tu pareja cuando superaste a Stacey, y debería haber sido el final. Sin embargo, Stacey no lo vio de esa manera. En tu vuelta a Harry, Stacey te atacó por la espalda. Ella te hizo un montón de heridas con sus garras antes de que Harry y yo pudiéramos llegar a ti. Me ocupé de Stacey mientras Harry se hacía cargo de ti. Una vez que cambiaste a humano, muchos de los daños importantes se habían curado lo suficiente como para disminuir el sangrado a un nivel manejable. Harry te trajo a casa, y yo seguí enfrentándome a Stacey.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —le gruñó Harry a su hermano.

Louis metió la mano en la se Harry y apretó ofreciéndole consuelo. Harry le apretó la mano respondiéndole y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Alex suspiró.

—Trató de pelear conmigo cuando me ocupé de ella la pasada noche. No es rival para mí. La obligué a cambiar de nuevo a humano para que pudiera responder por sus crímenes. La lucha había terminado, y lo que hizo constituye un descarado ataque al compañero de mi hermano, la despojé de la manada, la desterré, lo que significa que no puede asistir a las funciones o entrar en las empresas de la manada. Ella puede quedarse en la ciudad, porque no tengo ningún control de donde viva, pero dejé bien claro, que como Harry es policía no toleraría ningún intento posterior contra la vida de su pareja. Si desea unirse a otra manada, tendrá que salir de la ciudad. Pienso que lo hará, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en la manada y no pudieron soportar mirarla después de lo que hizo.

—Sagrada mierda.

—Si ella se acerca a ti en cualquier lugar, me lo dices ¿entiendes? —gruñó Harry al oído de Louis.

—Harry puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Ya la derroté una vez la noche anterior. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo. No esperaba un ataque después de que la pelea hubiera terminado, eso es todo. —Louis dejó de lado la mano de Harry y se recostó en su silla, no estaba muy contento de que Harry no confiara en él para cuidar de sí mismo.

—Sé que puedes bebé, pero por favor. Te estás refiriendo a mi mundo, y si se acerca tengo que saberlo. —Cuando Louis no respondió Harry volvió a intentarlo.

—Por favor, ¿por mí?

—Bien.

—Gracias cariño.

Louis no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció a los lados de su boca. Tanto como le molestaba la sobreprotección de Harry le gustaba que alguien se preocupase tanto por él. Se puso de pie y se acomodó en el regazo de Harry, girando la cabeza hacia atrás para besar a Harry suavemente en la mejilla. Cuando estaba echándose hacia atrás sonó su teléfono.

Retorciéndose en torno a Harry para poder sacar su teléfono, miró la pantalla y sintió su sonrisa. Presionando para aceptar la llamada, lo apoyó en la oreja y se apoyó en su compañero para que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—Jase, ¿cómo estás amigo? —Se hizo un silencio al otro extremo de la línea durante un minuto.

—Bri —Jason parecía realmente tentativo.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, hombre, estoy bien. Oye mira, ¿la oferta de ir a visitarte sigue en pie?

—Espera. Voy a asegurarme que está bien con los chicos. —Louis miró a los hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa de desayuno—. ¿Chicos, hay algún problema si me visita mi amigo Jason?

—Claro que no —respondieron tanto Simon como Rick. Miró a Alex que no había respondido a su pregunta todavía. Estaba mirando su móvil con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—¿Alex?

Alex comenzó a sacudirse la cabeza como para despejarse.

—¿Qué? Oh si, bien.

Louis se volvió hacia el teléfono.

—Claro hombre, ¿cuándo estarás aquí?

—Umm. Estoy en los límites de la ciudad ahora.

—¿Qué? Mierda Jase, ¿qué diablos pasó?

—Te lo diré cuando llegue allí

—De acuerdo. —Louis le dio instrucciones para llegar a la casa y colgó el teléfono, diciéndole que lo vería en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Todo está bien cariño? —le susurró Harry al oído.

—No sé. Algo pasó que hizo que Jason viniera. Supongo que lo sabremos muy pronto.

Louis se acomodó en brazos de Harry.

—Tal vez encuentre su felicidad aquí igual que yo —Louis le sonrió—. De manera tan inesperada.

—Ya sabes, bebé, puedes haber sido un compañero inesperado, pero estoy agradecido por cada día que te tengo en mi vida.

Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza y Louis suspiró, estaba a salvo y era amado.


End file.
